


候鸟

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, TimDick - Freeform, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: “我当然爱你，就像你爱我那样爱你。但是我已经给你我所有的一切，我几乎要被你溺亡。”“放开我，就是拯救我。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人设主要参考：红头罩之下，N52法外者
> 
> 原作及游戏占少部分
> 
> 有timdick内容，不是很多，然而依然有【尤其是开头部分
> 
> 迪克与芭芭拉的感情无疾而终
> 
> 时间线较原作靠后
> 
> 布鲁斯45
> 
> 迪克30
> 
> 杰森25
> 
> 提姆22
> 
> 达米安15

布鲁斯有过四任助手，每一任都很出色，他们各有所长，都选择了不同的路，都让他引以为傲。大概除了杰森。  
布鲁斯知道杰森自从回来后便变得越发暴躁，他认为这是拉萨路池水的副作用，长青泉拯救了他，也放大了他曾经就比迪克要暴烈的脾气，杰森所经历的那些残酷而痛苦的回忆让他有足够的理由在看到他的时候怒火中烧，这也是他一直任由杰森在不越线的时候为所欲为的原因。哪怕他名义上做着哥谭市的黑帮老大，蝙蝠侠都从来没有找过红头罩的麻烦。  
之后过了大概有了那么几年，杰森和迪克、提姆的接触多了起来，甚至达米安有时候也开始叫他的名字而不是姓氏。他的儿子们似乎终于放下了曾经的事情，杰森也放下了他的盾牌，他们甚至会一起出门只为吃新口味的汉堡。  
他对布鲁斯也是。迪克过三十岁生日那天杰森来了，他们两个这次没有吵架，也没有不欢而散。男孩子们在迪克吹灭蜡烛并嘲笑他开始变成老男人的时候，杰森甚至哈哈大笑起来，用力拍了一巴掌迪克的屁股。  
“勇敢点，迪基鸟！”他大声说道，好像生怕别人听不到一样，把他推到了提姆面前。“我们都知道的！勇敢点！”  
布鲁斯在桌边坐着，他看着迪克在杰森和达米安的怂恿下亲吻了提姆。这对他来说不是太意外的事情，孩子们的感情他大概多少看得出来，而他并不怎么反对他们如何选择自己的人生。  
迪克吻上去的时候提姆还在用余光看向他的位置，明显有些局促。他还年轻，还有些过于在意父辈的看法，布鲁斯对此只是点了点头。于是他终于大着胆子抱住了迪克，把轻轻的碰触加深，变成一个爱的深吻，亲得迪克满脸通红，杰森和达米安在旁边哈哈大笑，嘲笑他一把年纪了还会脸红。  
他的孩子们都在这里，一家人齐聚一堂，有的孩子找到了挚爱，他们每一个人都发自真心笑得快乐。布鲁斯觉得，对于他来说这已经是最好的结果了。看杰森也在那里，就像这个家里的一员。  
——至少这个时候他能忘记曾经的不愉快甚至是恨，他可以享受和家人在一起的快乐。  
在很长一段时间里，布鲁斯都认为并接受了杰森恨着他的事实。然而在迪克三十岁生日后没多久他就发现事实并不总是他推断出的那样。  
睡衣派对一般是女孩子爱好的事情，男孩子们则是热爱打枕头仗。那天迪克和提姆一人挥舞着一个枕头嘻嘻哈哈地拍打着对方，杰森和达米安一边嘲笑他们幼稚的行为——不知为何，他们似乎总是嘲笑他们——一边加入到战斗之中。杰森大喊着小红我们要打败迪基鸟和蝙蝠宝宝，达米安挥舞着枕头说格雷森你可别拖后腿，三个大男人和一个大男孩抡起枕头打成一团。  
“枕头仗总能让人心情舒畅。”他们最后躺在满地的羽毛和破了的枕头中，你的大腿搭在我的身上我的胳膊横在你的肚子上那样四仰八叉地躺着。“想当年我和提米就喜欢这么玩。”  
“如果你觉得阿尔弗雷德明天不会打死我们的话。”  
“哈哈他不会的提米，我们相亲相爱他才高兴。”说着迪克抱紧了旁边的杰森。“小翅膀你多回来住我们都高兴，阿尔弗雷德一点都不会介意我们弄得满地羽毛。”  
“你再这样我可不敢回来了，我怕鸟宝宝打死我。”杰森假装做出很怕的样子，他们又哈哈大笑起来。  
枕头战结束，达米安回了自己的卧室，提姆和迪克接了个吻去浴室洗澡，杰森和迪克一边收拾满地的羽毛一边聊天。  
“你发现自己喜欢鸟宝宝的时候是什么心情？”他突然问。“我在知道你喜欢他之前一直以为你拿他当弟弟。”  
“我是拿他当弟弟。”迪克把羽毛塞进破枕套，结果枕套另一头也破了，羽毛又掉在地上。“但是有一天我发现他长大了。你看他长得那么高了，我也是突然有一天发现的，提米长高了，长大了，小时候那么可爱现在变得那么帅了。那个时候我就没法再用看待孩子的目光去看他了。”  
“然后你发现你爱上这个男人了。”杰森接话，他把迪克手里的破枕套拿过来，在底部打了个结，还给他让他装羽毛。“这样？”  
“不然你以为还是什么惊天动地的故事吗？”迪克耸耸肩。“等我发现我爱他的时候已经晚了。”  
“我从来不知道不自觉的爱还能这么深。”  
“如果你经历过就知道，这是很好的一件事也是很坏的一件事。”迪克叹了口气。“结局完美才是是最幸福的情比金坚。不然就只能是……我曾经和芭布丝那样。”  
“那你这次不用担心了。”杰森抖了抖枕套，把最后几根羽毛塞了进去。“鸟宝宝不会离开你的，你也不会离开鸟宝宝。”  
“你问我这些是有喜欢的人了？”迪克露出一个笑容。“要不要告诉我是谁？”  
“不要，谢谢你的情感讲座了迪基鸟。”杰森和迪克一人拿着两个塞满羽毛的破枕头，一起下楼丢掉。“我只能说，我和他绝对没可能，所以你也不用知道。”  
“你从来没带个女朋友给我们看看。”迪克丢掉破枕头，向他抱怨到。“我很担心啊，小翅膀。”  
“我没女朋友，迪基。”  
“那男朋友？”  
杰森噎了一下。  
“小翅膀，你喜欢上哪个男孩子了吗？”  
“……我可以不承认吗？”  
“不行，你要不说我就去告诉提米达米安和布鲁斯——”  
杰森被打败了。怎么说呢，这么多年过去了，迪克在家里的地位依然是无可撼动的，就算不算上他那种能察觉到你最微小动作的能力，他那爱说话的特点也是他招架不住的。  
“……是个男人。”他承认到。“一个老男人。”  
“你这不情不愿的是不想跟我讲还是你喜欢他这件事让你觉得烦恼？”  
“大侦探你饶了我，我不想说太多。”  
“好吧，这是我最后一个问题。”  
杰森叹了口气。  
“我没想到我会喜欢他。”他说。“不用开始，甚至不用告诉他，我就知道我和他毫无希望。”  
“总会好的，杰森。”迪克不再和杰森开玩笑了，他开始叫他的名字了。“有时候抱点希望更好。”  
“我见得多了。”杰森看看他。“你和芭芭拉那十年，抱了多少希望，最终不也是分道扬镳。”  
“那不一样，而且我直到最后也一直抱有希望。”  
“所以你伤心到快三十岁才敢对鸟宝宝表示喜欢。”杰森开始嘲笑他。“我了解你，迪基，你太好懂了，就像你会轻易地通过细节了解我一样。”  
“我只是劝你别错过他。”迪克捏了一把杰森的胳膊。“我是一直到那时候才好，但是我敢再向前走一步，不然我现在也不会和提米在一起。”  
“我不是你，迪基鸟，你正直向上的就像是蝙蝠洞的太阳灯泡，你永远都会有希望。”杰森笑了一声。“可我不是你，迪基。”  
杰森从死亡的世界回来后再也不想去追逐迪克的背影。他曾经憧憬他，因为他是罗宾，是神奇小子，他像每一个弟弟都想追赶上哥哥的脚步那样把他视为目标。而在他重生后这一切都改变了。他在迷茫了一段时间后终于接受他已经不再是一个毫无瑕疵的超级英雄的事实，那些愤怒和憎恨充斥着他所有的情感，他甚至无法言说心中被背叛的那种感情。迪克是蝙蝠洞的太阳，他支撑着蝙蝠侠不会走上偏激的道路，他帮布鲁斯带起了两任罗宾，他甚至在布鲁斯不在的时候披上了披风。他永远都那么富有生命和希望，那些蝙蝠反而都是趋光的生物，而他才是被留在黑暗里的那个。  
他不再是那种心理充满着明亮正义的人，迪克才是，牵强点说，从他乱成仓库的公寓就能看出来。而他的住处，整洁得像他本人，总是神经紧张，总是要打理干净，什么都要摆放整齐，做到最好，不然总是会有不安感，让他十分不舒服。  
他其实很想问有一个像他这样在阴影里的“家人”有什么感受，但是最后他没能问出来。他知道迪克会说什么答案，知道迪克会怎么觉得，但是这不代表他会接受他们的想法，不代表他能够接受自己。  
“你觉得布鲁斯这辈子还会结婚吗？”他突然问到。  
“如果他哪天终于想退休了的话。”迪克似乎翻了个白眼。“我上次跟他严肃谈过了，他不能再这么拼命，是时候交一些工作给达米安去做了，但是他说至少要干到五十岁才行。”  
“放心吧，就冲着布鲁斯·韦恩，五十岁还是有一大票超模等着倒贴的，说不定还会想法生个一男半女的。”杰森撇撇嘴，一副“随他怎么样”的表情。“到那时候宅子里可真的热闹了。”  
“杰森，你知不知道你那句话跟吃醋没什么两样？”  
“谁他妈吃老头子的醋。”杰森瞪了迪克一眼。“走了，回去睡觉去，不然鸟宝宝要说我把你拐走了。”


	2. Chapter 2

杰森至今还会做以前的梦，尽管他是一个现实主义者，过于美好的期望和已经过去的曾经在他醒着的时候对他而言什么都不算，而当他睡着时，他总会看到曾经的自己。  
他有很多梦是以他还是个瘦小的孩子时父母的争吵开始的，有的是他开始拿着棒球棍守卫家和母亲的时候开始的，有的是从他和布鲁斯第一次见面时开始的。他一生中幸福的，不幸的日子都会出现在他的梦里，有时候结局很好，比如他在赶走了一群混混后母亲给他的轻柔的拥抱，比如布鲁斯在夜巡后带他偷偷去买汉堡炸鸡奶昔，悄悄的，不告诉阿尔弗雷德，比如迪克偶尔回来时他们在一个被窝里躺着互相讲彼此的冒险。当然有时候结局也很差，比如他和妈被炸死在埃塞俄比亚，比如布鲁斯说带他进入蝙蝠侠的世界是个错误，比如他曾经和其他人的冲突，没有获救的鸟宝宝和达米安，再一次死去的自己，守着他的尸体大哭崩溃的迪克。虽然一切都已经过去，然而对于杰森来说，错误似乎在他的人生中存在的更多一些，尽管布鲁斯不提，至今他偶尔都会有他来到这个家里其实是个错误。小鸟们纷纷长大，在庄园筑巢，而虽然大家都挥着翅膀说快回来筑巢，但是他始终感觉不到那是他应该留下的巢穴。  
感谢迪克，感谢阿尔弗雷德，感谢他们努力维系了这个奇怪的家庭，一群大男人在这个家里却没一个有点唠叨的女主人去平衡他们一个高过一个的自尊心，还有两个有着严重的PTSD的从来不会好好说心里话的成年人，不然他也不会叫迪克鸟妈妈。  
他也时常会梦到自己满心的悲伤和愤怒，对蝙蝠侠，对布鲁斯，他会在一个大概像是布鲁德海文距离哥谭那么远的地方，看着那个老家伙出生的、最爱的、守护的城市，她在夜晚里起火，燃烧，火焰顺着高楼大厦爬上天空，焚烧楼宇，吞噬星空。哥谭化为灰烬，蝙蝠侠尽失一切，而他也不再有可以回去的地方，他只得四处流浪到很遥远的地方。  
那个时候他觉得自己放下了一切，可以去很远的地方，再也不需要牵挂任何人任何地方，不像现在这样，为了这座他出生、又因她而死去的，蝙蝠侠的城市而战斗。没有蝙蝠侠，没有布鲁斯，没有迪克，没有鸟宝宝，达米安，阿尔弗雷德，没有曾经争吵的父母的记忆，梦境的最后他忘记了自己曾经是谁，他只是一个消失了希望的无处可去的人。  
而他不知道自己究竟是在绝望什么。失去，他失去的足够多，甚至包括生命；家庭，他失去过两次；布鲁斯，因为他的死亡而失去了，至今他都没有再得到。或许他一直在回避一个他再清楚不过的事实，然而有时候不去面对反而还好些，他还可以做一个醒来时充满活力的红头罩，而不是像失恋的高中女生一样躲在房间里攥着纸巾哭唧唧。  
哦，说漏嘴了。  
布鲁斯在他的梦里出现的时候不一定是好梦，好梦里也不一定会出现他，然而当他在一个能让他安心睡到天亮的美梦里的时候，他会觉得比任何时候都要安心。可能因为布鲁斯是那个改变了他一生的人，可能是他尽可能的不和布鲁斯见面，他的确想念他，他的形象在梦境里扭曲成了一个会不放开他，陪伴着他的人。后来在不得不面对他的现实里，他们又总是争吵，怒火中烧，互相伤害，如同仇敌一样。而在晚间的梦里，若今晚是布鲁斯陪他度过一个宁静的夜晚，他们又突然和好了，像他十五岁时他还没有死去的时候一样，布鲁斯会出席他的家长会，在他拿回全A+的成绩单的时候会表扬他，他们会一起在哥谭的夜空飞翔，他们一起看电影，一起偷吃垃圾食品，他们在一起——在这里他从不恨他，他爱布鲁斯胜过一切。  
杰森花了几年时间去接受自己爱上了布鲁斯。他人生里可悲的那几年闪耀而幸福的时光，全部都烙满了布鲁斯的印记。他不想让自己对此渴求的希望消失，这是一个不用说就知道结局的事情，他宁愿让这么秘密烂在心里，让它在梦境里慢慢烂掉，埋进土里，他可以重新开始再去喜欢另一个人。只是现在别让他对此绝望，这除了让他习惯性的感到更加悲伤外没什么好处。  
他实在是知道，布鲁斯不会爱他，他把他视作儿子，虽然是那个最不应该成为这个超级英雄家庭一员的儿子。而即便布鲁斯爱他，像爱侣那样爱他，他也不觉得他一个反英雄定义的人能配得上他。他用枪，他杀过人，他让他失望，他甚至伤害过他的家人们，他是一个灰色的人，即便是现在他们关系应该好了不少。即便布鲁斯原谅他，他也不会原谅自己，达米安的胸口上至今有两个子弹造成的伤痕，提姆的胸前也有他造成的割伤。所以他尽可能的远离他们，如同一只知道自己犯了错就不敢再出现的胆小鬼。  
尤其是他爱布鲁斯这件事，尤其是他实在很渴望和他们毫无缔结的生活在一起。  
他透露了一些信息给迪克，这让他有时候想起这些的悲哀减轻了些。他相信迪克不会到处说，虽然他爱说话，不过他是大家都信任的对象，他不会透露自己所知道的秘密，他唯一暗自祈祷的是迪克可千万别觉得那个老家伙是斯莱德。

 

事情出现转机是在今年七月，大家给提姆过了生日大概一周之后。杰森那天不得不回趟庄园，阿尔弗雷德要回英国一趟，他要回来帮忙喂养家里那群生活不能自理的大老爷们。  
虽然说这些年他们的关系日渐好转，杰森有时候也愿意主动回来了，但不得不说，这个时候他真的有点想回去。布鲁斯和达米安简直是厨房杀手，迪克会做饭不过也就是一般般水平，布鲁斯又出人意料的有些挑食，达米安虽然已经没那么刺头了不过看他的表情就知道被老管家养刁了嘴巴的小少爷实在是不适应迪克做的家常菜。而提姆？提姆除外，自从他和迪克在一起后，正在努力戒掉懒得吃饭吃蛋白棒的习惯。  
杰森和迪克简单商量了一下，除了打扫卫生这件事他们坚持谁都不做——韦恩大宅实在是太大了——之外，洗衣服洗床单这件事迪克负责，杰森则负责做饭和洗盘子，还有每天给布鲁斯和提姆煮咖啡。  
不过给布鲁斯和提姆煮咖啡这件事说起来是很容易，做起来就困难了。提姆那种熬起夜来不要命睡死过去地震都醒不来的毛病让迪克每天都要费半天劲才能给他穿上衣服袜子拖到桌前灌咖啡下去让他清醒些，而叫布鲁斯起床则是一个体力活，因为他根本就是拒绝起床，蝙蝠侠不愿动弹谁都拉不动，更别说迪克的时间都用来拉提姆起床了。至于达米安，他才不要去打扰他父亲，或者说他知道叫不起来所以拒绝这项工作。  
平时都是阿尔弗雷德去叫他起床，这几天只好是杰森来做。他特地挽起袖子，做好了要把他连床垫一起拖出来的准备，推门进了布鲁斯的卧室。  
韦恩家的主卧室在庄园落成后就没有变过，或许布鲁斯有时候会把床换一换，有时候换成现代风格的，有时候又换回那张祖传的胡桃木大床。然而不管是什么样的床，都改变不了他睡相难看这件事。杰森看到布鲁斯躺在床上，床单被子枕头乱七八糟，感觉像是昨天晚上他带了俩美女回来折腾到凌晨四点一样，而事实上他知道昨天晚上和他折腾到凌晨四点的两位美女是哈莉·奎茵和毒藤。  
但他实在是不知道一个人独自睡了四个小时是怎么做到把床弄得一团糟的。  
布鲁斯又翻了个身，杰森能看到布鲁斯根本就不好好盖被子，结实的大腿和小腿蹭过床单，膝盖把原本就皱巴巴的床单弄得更皱了，就像是锅里煎着的虾子翻了个面，他依然蜷在床上。  
“起来了，老头子。”杰森过去，拍了拍布鲁斯。“起来了，就算你做噩梦也得起来。”  
“……再五分钟……”他蜷的更紧了。  
“起来了老头子。”他重复到，伸手去拉布鲁斯，试图把他拉起来。“你得起来——操，你到底有多重拉都拉不起来。”  
“……五分钟，阿尔弗雷德……”  
杰森真是佩服阿尔弗雷德，不知道他是如何每天把布鲁斯叫醒拉到桌前吃饭的。不过现在眼下他必须把布鲁斯叫起来，他今天还有很多事要做——公司的事，正义联盟的事，他可不能在这里睡上一整天，要知道他醒着的时候恨不得一天有二十五个小时。  
“起来了老头子！”他放弃了拉扯布鲁斯，对着他的耳朵大叫到。“你再不起来邪恶的外星人就要攻打地球了！超人被氪石击败了！哥谭要炸了！小丑又越狱了！”  
布鲁斯一翻身就起来了。接着他看着自己的卧室愣了几秒，用力眨了眨眼睛。  
“杰森……？”  
“是我，老头子，你应该还记得阿尔弗雷德要回英国几天，我从昨天晚上过来帮忙吧？”杰森把阿尔弗雷德走前放在床头的衣服拿过来丢给他，拉过被子抖了抖，开始整理床铺。“我真是好奇阿尔弗雷德是怎么把你这个起床困难的家伙叫起来的。”  
“阿尔弗雷德由阿尔弗雷德的办法。”布鲁斯揉了揉额头，开始穿衣服。“毕竟他算是最了解我的人了。”  
“那你告诉我，我也学学，我可不想每天都让超人被氪石击败一次。”  
远在大都市的克拉克可能打了个喷嚏。  
“……他会直接说你回来了。”布鲁斯说。“挺管用的，因为我爬起来之后会发现其实你没有回来，第二天他可以继续这么叫我起来。”  
“……你在期待我回来？”  
“我每天都在期待，杰森。”  
杰森咬紧了嘴唇，把布鲁斯弄得一团糟的床整理好，地上的衣服捡起来丢到洗衣篮里，晚些时候迪克会洗。布鲁斯还没怎么清醒，拖着步子去洗脸，杰森听着浴室传来的水声，把掉在地上的枕头捡起来，拍一拍整理好。他和布鲁斯又进入了这种谁都不知道该说什么的尴尬里。似乎每一次他们向彼此示好都会这样，能说上话的时候反而只有争吵的时候。  
“你昨天梦到什么了？”他决定找个话题让这尴尬的气氛活跃一点，这时候他就格外觉得迪克实在是好，不管多尴尬的气氛他都能化解，让大家有话可说。“我看你睡的不大安稳。”  
“……我梦见你的事。”布鲁斯说，但他没有详谈。杰森知道他说的是什么事了，他挺想听布鲁斯详细说说，然而他又十分害怕再次被揭起死亡的伤疤，权衡再三，他还是没有追问。  
“……我没怪你。”他说。“至少这件事，我从来没有怪过你。”  
“我会。”布鲁斯说。“有任何一处我做的正确……你现在都不会不愿回来。”  
他改口了，布鲁斯虽然不善表达不过至少还是知道别人的心思是怎么想的，谢天谢地他这次避开了他最痛苦的地方，让他并没有什么不适应的地方。  
“我现在没说不愿回来，老头子。”杰森说。“我只是……算了。”  
“你觉得和迪克他们不一样。”  
“……我可真讨厌无所不知的蝙蝠侠。”杰森瞪了他一眼。布鲁斯只是洗了脸刮了胡子，把自己整理好从浴室里出来，揉了揉杰森的发顶。  
“你和迪克他们一样，杰森。”他尽可能的用柔和的语气说，“我希望你回来，我每天都在希望你能回来。”  
“那我还是不要回来了。”杰森没躲，布鲁斯揉他的头发他也没表现出生气。“那样的话你每天还会想我更多一点。”


	3. Chapter 3

这是杰森在那次酸液受伤后第一次在庄园住了这么久，除了叫布鲁斯起床的时候，他到觉得自己没那么排斥回到这里了。  
“在外面久了总想回家的。”被问起为什么现在回来住，迪克回答到。“当然我还有的是精力去继续我们这份‘工作’，也有精力在白天上班，我依然爱飞翔，但是我觉得和家人在一起的时候最快乐。”  
“感觉好像在外面玩够了的小伙子终于肯回家结婚过日子了一样。”  
“是啊，我就是。当然我知道也有很多人终生都不愿在一个地方停留太久。”迪克把餐巾放进洗衣篮，“比如你，小翅膀。”  
“你把我说得好像一个事业型男人。”杰森哼了一声。  
“我们是常在这里的留鸟，而你是候鸟。你总会回来，又总会离开。”迪克抱起洗衣篮，用屁股撞了他一下，杰森瞪了他一眼，他哈哈笑着跑去洗衣服了。  
候鸟？  
杰森觉得迪克说的可能有点道理，他最终和韦恩家切不断联系，他依然眷恋这里，但是他并不觉得自己可以像迪克他们那样在这里一直生活下去。如果他没有死过，大概他会是这里的一员，然而他的人生已经因为死亡又复活走到了另外一条道路上。他会回来，然而他不属于这里。  
“杰森。”  
布鲁斯在叫他，他从一边擦洗厨具一边想些乱七八糟的状态中回过神来，回头发现布鲁斯来到了厨房。  
“你来做什么？你要是再把什么东西炸了阿尔弗雷德回来会责怪我的。”杰森看着他在查看橱柜上的茶叶咖啡，皱了皱眉。“你想喝咖啡？”  
“我想要点茶。我有点不知道到底要冲泡多久才能得到我想要的浓度。”他看了半天放弃了。“还有，阿尔弗雷德不会责怪你的。”  
“要喝什么？”杰森擦了擦手上的泡沫，把布鲁斯挤开。“红茶？花茶？还是绿茶？”  
“红茶。”布鲁斯说，“不要太浓。”  
“没了阿尔弗雷德你还真是没法活下去。”杰森打开茶叶罐，往陶瓷茶壶里到了茶叶。“我没记错的话你只会用微波炉和全自动洗碗机。”  
“你现在有时间吗？”他突然问，这让杰森觉得有点不好，布鲁斯很可能是又想“和他谈谈”了。“我想和你谈谈，杰森。”果然是。  
“怎么？到了蝙蝠爸爸的教育时间了？”  
“并不是，你泡好茶，我们坐下好好谈谈，杰森。”布鲁斯坐了下来。“不是教育，是以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份和你谈。”  
杰森把茶具放在台面上，布鲁斯要伸手倒茶，他拍掉了伸过来的手。“要泡五分钟。”他说。“你还真的是不会泡茶。”  
“我想和你单独谈谈。”布鲁斯把手收了回来，多看了两眼茶壶。“杰森，你要不要回来？”  
“这个问题我们谈过很多次了，老头子。”杰森说，“我不属于这里，即便你说什么，我自己也不觉得自己属于这里。”  
“……我们可以改变你的这种感觉吗？”布鲁斯很明显是选词择句了好半天才犹犹豫豫的说出这句话——布鲁斯·韦恩会有说话小心犹豫的时候？“我想你留下来，杰森，我，阿尔弗雷德，迪克，提姆，达米安，我们都希望你留下来。”  
“……你又拿一家人给我施加压力。”杰森抓了抓头发，他有点不确定布鲁斯到底在担心什么。“你在担心什么？你害怕我骑上摩托车就走了你和蝙蝠宝宝没东西吃？那我得告诉你迪克给我的车上了道锁，我他妈还打不开，说要等到阿尔弗雷德回来才给我打开。”  
布鲁斯在心里夸奖了一下迪克。  
“好吧，杰森，我换种说法。”他用手指敲了敲台面，“你可以留下来吗？”  
“……理由呢，布鲁斯？我没有留下来的理由，我不属于这里。”  
“我想你留下来。”  
“……操。”  
“注意语言，杰森。”  
“你犯规！”杰森叫到，他的脸都红了。他此时痛恨自己心里对布鲁斯的爱，这让他无法控制自己身体上在突然听到这种在他听来暧昧的话时产生的某些变化。“你这不算理由！”  
“听着，杰森，我一直有话想说，现在正好你在，我觉得一定要和你说清楚。”布鲁斯揉了揉额头，他似乎很烦恼？哦，他实在是应该和迪克去学学从小动作里读出信息的本事。“我现在不是以蝙蝠侠的身份和你说话，也不是以父亲的身份，仅仅是以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份和你说。”  
“……你要说什么？”杰森看看表，五分钟，他拿了两个茶杯到好了茶，给布鲁斯的茶里放了一块糖。  
“我对我这些年的失职，我做错的事情，我的很多所作所为，我都感到很抱歉，杰森。”他挺直了身体，杰森能感觉到他是认真的。“我不知道你是怎么想的，杰森，我知道你不是那种会把话说的很含糊的人——我是说，你是当真希望你不常回来让我更想你一些吗？”  
“……你为什么要问我这个。”杰森感觉自己的内脏被抓了一把。  
“杰森……我想知道你是否和我想的是一个意思。”他顿了顿。“和我……至今都在等你回来的理由一样。”  
“不光你，阿尔弗雷德，迪基鸟，他们都想我回来，这不是你说的吗？”他端起茶杯，轻轻啜饮——高级的大吉岭红茶，味道真好。“我怎么知道你是什么理由。”  
“这不是你所理解的那种父亲想要孩子回来的……感情，杰森。”说这些话不像他，也很羞耻。然而既然已经决定好好谈谈，那么他应该像这些年阿尔弗雷德和迪克说的那样，哪怕只有一次，丢开他那些高傲的、会把别人推开的自尊心，主动些，认认真真和杰森谈谈，他就愿意回家。“我没有再等一个儿子回家，我等的是杰森·陶德，我在等你回家。”  
——好的，布鲁斯，你做到了，就这一次，这辈子不再会有第二次了。  
他上小学的时候参加演讲比赛的时候都没有这么紧张，那时候父母尚在，就在台下看着他，他着实紧张。而当他看向杰森的时候，却看见他一脸惊讶，手里的茶杯都忘了放下。  
“……你……”杰森受到的冲击太大，他不知道这个突然像个人类的布鲁斯是怎么回事，是从哪个世界里穿越而来的还是被什么奇怪的外星人控制了神志，但这绝对不对劲。“你跟我去蝙蝠洞！”他放下茶杯跳了起来，“你太不正常了！你需要检查一下！”  
“杰森！”  
杰森停了下来——布鲁斯的眉头皱了起来，依然是那种硬邦邦的表情。他又变正常了。  
“坐下，杰森。”布鲁斯说，他乖乖坐了下来。“我知道刚刚我很奇怪……但我是认真的，杰森，我说的都是真的。”  
“……老头子，我可不可以理解成，你这是在向我告白？”杰森露出一个古怪的表情。“我记得你以前和塔利亚还在一起的时候还能正常的谈情说爱甚至直白的讨论私奔——你现在却连你喜欢我都不能说？”  
“这不一样，那时候我们已经——”布鲁斯停下了，他觉得他不应该顺着杰森的话往下接，通常情况下他们这样只会不欢而散，好像那就是杰森所期望的一样。“我不清楚你的想法，杰森。即使你想激怒我，今天也没可能，我只是想知道你的想法。”  
啧，老蝙蝠变聪明了。  
杰森的确每次都会不由自主的把话题往会惹怒他们两个人的方向引，可能由于他心中的愤怒从未消失过，也可能是过于关心他的布鲁斯总是顺着他的话反驳他，训斥他。不管怎么说，这让他们之间产生了很远的距离，一个让杰森觉得安全的距离。  
然而今天布鲁斯并没有像往常那样掉进他的陷阱。他就坐在那里，没有穿蝙蝠衣，没有戴带着蝙蝠耳朵的面罩，没有平时故意压低或者沙哑的变声器传出的声音，他穿着蓝色的衬衫挽起袖子坐在他旁边，他是布鲁斯·韦恩，那个他当做面具生活在公众视线中的身份。杰森不知道布鲁斯在他的这层“面具”下所说的话有几分可信，他几乎都已经接受了他原本就是蝙蝠侠才是事实。  
“……我……”  
杰森觉得要开口说些什么很困难，真的困难。他被迫直面他最深处的秘密，被迫直面他最不愿面对的渴望，这对于一个不是理想主义者的人来说确实不怎么舒服，即便这个声音在呼唤着，说睁开眼睛，看一看，他其实也很爱你。然而现在来说，对这份感情的未知这是支撑他的最大的动力，它是一个目标，代表了一切有可能的希望。当这份希望就像迪克和芭芭拉那样曾经深爱却最终消逝的话，他会如何？那是他在另一个世界里的全部，那时他将一无所有。  
——这样真的好吗？会不会伤害到他们，会不会伤害到其他人？这到底是一个充满光芒的现实还是一个被黑夜笼罩的现在？  
“……我当然也一样。”  
他的声音奇怪的不像他自己，就像被自己严刑拷打终于说出来实话一样。布鲁斯站起来，用手捧起他想往臂弯里钻的脸，通红通红的，他居然笑了。  
“你真该看看你的脸，杰森。”会笑的布鲁斯已经很奇怪了，随和的布鲁斯只有更奇怪。“简直就像当年你桑拿蒸多了的时候一样。”  
——到底哪个更奇怪？是自己居然会爱着布鲁斯，还是布鲁斯每天都在渴望着他？  
“……这太奇怪了。”他喃喃自语。  
“若是事实，就没有奇怪一说。”  
那年七月，提姆的生日后一周，阿尔弗雷德不在庄园，而是回英国探亲，他不得不回来照顾一家人的饮食。那个上午他泡了大吉岭红茶，而布鲁斯吻了他。


	4. Chapter 4

那是一段在他们的回忆里都难得而珍贵的一段时光，至少杰森是这么觉得的。他和布鲁斯和平共处了一周左右的时间，那几天他没有朝布鲁斯咆哮，布鲁斯没有皱着眉头用那种他不喜欢的目光瞪着他。——他们相处的很和平，甚至让杰森都觉得达米安都比昨天可爱了一些。他不知道这是否和布鲁斯知道了他的心思有关，似乎在知道后他开始包容他了，有时候他也会觉得有点好笑，毕竟那天他要是退缩了否认，布鲁斯大概依然会和以前一样，没事就杰森你不能这样杰森你不能那样，活像他只有五岁一样。还是说这一下他终于不再拿他当孩子了，而是拿他当……成年人？  
或者说，心仪的对象？想追求的人？亦或是伴侣？  
他们从来没有在别人面前表现出什么，除了他们这次终于不再吵架了，这被迪克归结为他们终于都懂事了，他很欣慰。而他每天上午在厨房洗洗刷刷的时候布鲁斯都会来找他，他会给这个可能都不会烧开水的大少爷泡红茶，布鲁斯会在他打开炉灶烧水的时候从背后抱住他亲吻他。  
仅此而已。  
杰森也没想和布鲁斯得知彼此相爱之后当晚就和他滚到床上去，他对布鲁斯的梦里还没有性爱存在过。最美好的梦也只不过是他和布鲁斯一直在一起，从十二岁开始，一直到他八十二岁，挥舞着铁锨倔强地在韦恩家族墓地给他种了一圈玫瑰花。他不知道布鲁斯怎么想的，或许有想过和他做爱，就像他小时候偶尔会看到有曼妙女郎进入他的卧室，尽管第二天早上他就把女士送了回去，但他依然知道当天晚上发生了什么——他不像普通的孩子，他什么都知道，他也知道什么都应该不知道。  
然而对于想象力贫乏的他来说，给老头子墓前种一圈玫瑰花已经他能想到的最浪漫的事了。布鲁斯一向想象力贫乏，除了再作为布鲁斯·韦恩示人的时候。那时候他会说各种好听的情话，送给女士漂亮的首饰，带她们去咖啡厅去舞会。所有人都已经习惯他的这种表象的作风，谁又都知道当他做回“他自己”的时候他的想象力平淡到说起恐惧只能想到蝙蝠。你不可能期望布鲁斯会像别的父亲那样给你一个爱的抱抱说孩子你做得好爸爸周末带你去打棒球，这种事反而是迪克做得多，不过很可惜如今家里已经没有一个人会期待这些了。  
但杰森曾经期待过，那时候布鲁斯还不像现在这样，他知道迪克也知道，他们都见过布鲁斯还更像他的面具的时候。而当他重新回来，花了很长时间接受他不得不爱着布鲁斯的时候，真奇怪，他却一点都不期待能和他去咖啡厅约会这样的事情。尽管他偶尔会看到布鲁斯和哪位女士约会，他可能会多看几眼。或许只是因为他不是个理想主义者，所以这种想象对他而言没什么意义，他更在乎今天哪片的毒贩又惹事了，谁又卖大麻给未成年了，砸砸黑面具的场子，砸砸企鹅人的场子，好似他们在争夺哥谭的地盘。如果蝙蝠侠出现了而他没什么事做，那么他可以多看几眼布鲁斯，可能一分钟后他们就又会吵架，不过那是唯一他会期待布鲁斯向他走过来的时候。  
一个缺乏想象力甚至把自己和蝙蝠侠混淆成不知道谁才是面具的人，和一个连一点都不对未来抱有美好期望的人在一起，杰森总觉得很怪，但他说不上到底是哪里怪。有时候他归结与自己，有时候他又觉得他们其实算是一路人，但他知道布鲁斯一直到三十几岁的时候都比现在的他好很多。他会建立基金会，建造孤儿院，给孤儿们亲自挑选礼物——书本或者玩具，或者是给聋哑孩子的助听器——给孤儿们送去。当然，这些都是迪克说的，他说那时候布鲁斯三十岁都不到，他和一个普通的年轻人并无二异。而要换成他，大概会给孤儿院送去一大堆英国文学或者熨斗吧。  
“他那个时候还被称作光明骑士呢。”迪克一边把洗衣机里的衣服塞进烘干机一边说。“你应该见过，满——城都是他的喷画。‘哥谭的光明骑士’布鲁斯·韦恩，他从那时候就乐善好施。”  
迪克在布鲁斯身边度过了接近十年的人生，所以他现在依然是布鲁斯最信任的人，也是他能托付一切的人。有时候杰森会嘲笑迪克是个“一点都不自由的傻鸟”，而迪克总是会强制抱住他然后揉揉他的头，说我知道你在嫉妒我小翅膀，我就不和你计较了。  
——他当然嫉妒。  
他也想在布鲁斯身边，不用太久，像迪克那样成年后独立就可以，他不会在意布鲁斯找一个新的罗宾。他只是想和迪克那样被他信任，也帮他分担些事情，像迪克当年和他那样飞翔在哥谭上空时一样教育新来的罗宾。因为布鲁斯常年的教育，他的脾气会比现在好，布鲁斯也不会变得那么冷冰冰，他每个星期六下午可以继续和阿尔弗雷德讨论英国文学，他不会和布鲁斯吵架，说不定还能和迪克一起教育达米安。他从来都爱布鲁斯，无论是哪一种，他都自豪不输任何人。  
现在亦是。要是罗列起来他可能已经超过迪克了，毕竟除此之外，他爱布鲁斯，像爱他的伴侣那样爱他。  
“……回来吧，杰森。”布鲁斯抵着他的额头轻声说。“我们浪费了太多的时间……现在回家吧。”  
——他该不该回来呢？  
他依然觉得很奇怪，他们两个古怪的人到底有没有未来？说实话他觉得他和布鲁斯都属于被动的类型，可能他们需要一个迪克那种活力向上的人去拉起来，给他们充满活力。否则他面对的就只有每天都冷冰冰的现实，每天醒来的感觉不到悲伤或者快乐，只能看到冰冷的阳光洒在他的地板上。  
他们从什么时候开始可以这么自然的接吻了？或者这只是于布鲁斯来说很自然，他的人生空窗了几年，之后布鲁斯出现在他的梦里，便再也没什么时间去顾及感情生活。他的梦里有时候会出现两个庄园，当他做噩梦的时候会看到韦恩庄园变成一片火海，最终他在一片焦土上找不到任何人。当他梦到一个不是特别明亮的白天时，他一般会看到阿尔弗雷德在门口迎接他，他就那么直接走到布鲁斯的书房，拿一本书坐在扶手椅上，布鲁斯在桌前，他们就那么度过一个下午。  
“这是现实，布鲁斯？”杰森问，布鲁斯用拇指抚摸他的嘴唇，从他的嘴角擦过。“还是说只是个疯狂的梦，蝙蝠侠要和红头罩在一起？”  
“这不是梦，杰森。”  
天窗似乎被打开了，阳光不再冷冰冰，而是变得温暖。  
“回家吧，我想和你在一起。”  
如果这能帮他治好一去玩具中心就想逃跑的毛病的话。  
“如果你不在乎你儿子要吹胡子瞪眼的话。”  
说实话杰森更多的时候觉得自己不属于这个家，因为他觉得和这里格格不入，他觉得愧疚，他不敢面对自己的内心，他是个只敢在自己家的洗手间或者被子里面对自己的胆小鬼，因为他的内心骄傲，在所有人都看不到的地方变得丢盔卸甲。  
——比如他对兄弟们的关心，比如他对回家的渴望，比如他对布鲁斯的爱。他的内心从来都很丰富，若他冷血无情，他才不会去读简·奥斯汀。  
“我不在乎他怎么想。”布鲁斯咬了咬他的耳朵，不得不说他的确是个调情的专家。“我在乎你怎么想，杰森。”  
啊，犯规。  
他不知道他们谁爱谁更多一点，如果这最终会像迪克和芭芭拉那样无疾而终的话，那就让他像吧。无论结果是好与坏，只有傻瓜才会像她那样把大把的时间浪费在幻想他们本能怎样最终一切都消失的好。  
“……我们从哪里开始？”  
“从你习惯和我接吻开始吧。”  
——这大概是布鲁斯能对他说的最浪漫的话了。  
杰森叹息，他知道自己的技术不怎么好，不过他还是吻了上去，布鲁斯抱紧了他。  
“我还不想那么早就住到你的大卧室去。”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇说。“还是说你想早早的就和我上床？”  
他不喜欢布鲁斯比他高两英寸，也不喜欢布鲁斯比自己重三十磅，无论是在外和蝙蝠侠对峙或者是现在都显得他娇小。但这个男人总是要控制一切，也会控制一切。他不知道在经历了这么多之后他们还能否没有隔阂的在一起生活，但无论如何，他知道他们都在期待。无论他变成什么样，无论布鲁斯变成什么样。他们会慢慢开始，从最基本的牵手、拥抱和接吻开始，像他那些有着布鲁斯的梦里那样开始。这个家可能不会有什么变化，也有可能过一段时间才会有变化，达米安可能会因为过度震惊呆在原地——然而无论如何，这一切似乎都在往他们所希望的方向前进。  
“如果你想的话。”布鲁斯答到。  
唯一不同的是大概以后阿尔弗雷德要想一个别的借口叫布鲁斯起床了。


	5. Chapter 5

阿尔弗雷德从英国回来后看到的最好的事情就是杰森回家了，还准备了晚餐做洗尘宴。布鲁斯亲自去接老管家回家，迪克用力拥抱了他，提姆和达米安把他的行李搬上楼，他被孩子们推倒了餐厅，杰森正在把银器摆上桌。  
“杰森少爷，真高兴您也在。”  
“你不在我得来过来喂饱这些生活残障的大小蝙蝠们。”杰森抬起头，指指点点一圈屋里的人。“三个只会用微波炉的，一个被嫌弃做饭不好吃的。”  
迪克撅起了嘴。  
达米安按照他父亲的指示找了一瓶他觉得不错的红酒，迪克拿起开瓶器把软木塞打开，倒进醒酒器。这个过程中他没有忽略布鲁斯和杰森的一些小动作——他不再和杰森有争执了，或者说这总是谁都不让谁的两个人终于学会相互退让了，这是好事，虽然伴随着一些几乎不会引起任何人注意的小动作。  
“鸟宝宝，拿几个杯子来——你应该知道红酒杯子是哪个吧？”杰森回头对提姆说到，手上还在折最后一片餐巾。“阿尔弗雷德，你可以先休息一会儿，这里交给我就好。”  
迪克把醒酒器放在桌上，他看到布鲁斯的手有动作了。虽然被桌子挡住，谁都没有察觉到，但是他就是能察觉到一切的细节——这是他的“格雷森式魔法”，蝙蝠侠都学不会的那种——。他看到布鲁斯的手扶上了杰森的腰，就那么一秒，然后又放了下来。而杰森则像什么事都没有发生过一样继续折他的餐巾，没有任何反应。  
——出乎意料。他这时候知道杰森所说的那个“老男人”是谁了，不过他还真没想过是布鲁斯——或者他想到过，不过下意识的去掉了这个选项。  
他看了看在旁边和提姆争执应该摆哪种杯子的达米安，露出一个担心的表情。比起布鲁斯和杰森这样的组合能否好好共存，他更担心身为布鲁斯儿子的达米安的感受，以及他会在布鲁斯和杰森之间起到的作用。按照他的性格，至少这作用不会是正面的，虽然他现在不讨厌杰森，甚至已经接纳了杰森是他哥哥的事实，但这并不意味着他会欣然同意自己的父亲和哥哥在一起。  
迪克习惯于操心于每一个人，他希望所有人都过得好，他在这方面费的神可不比操持整个韦恩家日常生活的阿尔弗雷德少。  
“怎么了？”提姆靠了过去，达米安赢得了酒杯战争的胜利。“你又在操心什么？”  
“一些秘密。”他亲了亲提姆的脸颊，转头问杰森。“我们还有多久开饭？”  
“你现在就饿了吗？”杰森说，“再过半个小时。”  
迪克原本以为阿尔弗雷德回来的当天晚上他就会走，这是他一贯的作风。然而当第二天清晨他看见杰森打着哈欠从房间里走出来时，他好像看到了太阳从西边出来一样稀奇地瞪大了双眼。  
“小翅膀？我以为你会像平时那样晚上就悄悄走了。”  
“出你意料吗迪克妈妈？”杰森笑了一声，挽了挽袖子下楼去做早餐。“你最好赶紧把鸟宝宝叫起来，他还有很多事要干。”  
杰森没有趁着大家熟睡的时候离开出乎所有人的意料，包括什么都知道的布鲁斯。他在下楼的时候明显愣了一下，最后几阶台阶都走的慢了些，眼睛一直盯在杰森身上，充满疑惑地坐了下来。  
“我还以为你走了。”  
“感谢你的神奇小子，他昨天晚上太忙了没有把我车上的锁拿下来。”杰森说。事实上他就没想走，不过迪克的确是因为昨晚“太忙”了没给他的摩托车解开锁。迪克的脸一下就红了起来，偷偷用手肘撞了下被他拖下来还没怎么清醒的提姆，杰森噗嗤笑了出来，给处于半睡半醒的提姆手里塞了一杯咖啡。“别想太多，我只是在帮阿尔弗雷德分担些事情。”  
“谢谢您，杰森少爷。”老管家点了点头。“至少这个家里有个心疼我的人了。”说着他也看了一眼正在给提姆灌咖啡的迪克——他的脸更红了。  
用过早餐后杰森起身去收拾厨房，阿尔弗雷德点了点头，上楼去整理房间，把丢了一地的脏衣服拿去熨洗。布鲁斯依然跟进了厨房，杰森已经烧上了热水，正在清洗之前用过的锅具。  
“你不走了？”  
“你这是希望我走？”杰森冲洗着厨具上的泡沫。“我还想说今天要你陪我去拿点东西过来。”  
他感觉到布鲁斯的手掌抚上他的后背，肩膀，手臂，最后从后面紧紧抱住了他，亲吻着他的后颈。  
“乐意为您效劳。”他说。杰森转过头来，布鲁斯吻了上去。“喝完茶我们再去。”  
杰森回家常住了。在得知这个消息的时候迪克、提姆和达米安飞快地从楼上冲了下来，一个接一个地抱住了他，像是被磁铁吸过来的曲别针一样。阿尔弗雷德看着在门厅里抱得像个培根卷的四位少爷，感慨着今天可真好啊，拿着杰森的行李上了楼。  
“阿尔弗雷德，晚餐的种类多准备点。”布鲁斯嘱咐到。  
“那是当然，布鲁斯老爷。”老管家的心情十分好。  
晚餐时间他们过得很愉快，他们很久没这么高兴过了，尤其是杰森亲口承认他要回来住。饭后迪克推着他就去了放映厅，翻出电影光盘塞进放映机里，提姆把沙发一字排开，达米安和阿尔弗雷德端来了可乐、冰激凌和爆米花。然后他们关灯，入座，看起了电影。  
“格雷森，你今天选的什么？”达米安问到。  
“《简·爱》，我知道小翅膀喜欢看这个。”迪克抓了一把爆米花嚼了嚼，头一歪枕在了提姆肩膀上。“不用谢，小翅膀，你大哥我就是这么善解人意。”  
杰森和布鲁斯坐在一起，他坐在最外侧。借着电视机的光线他看了一眼坐在正中间相互依偎着的迪克和提姆，用鼻子哼了一声，伸手挽住布鲁斯的手臂。  
“杰森？”  
“看电影，老头子。”杰森抱得更紧了。  
布鲁斯看了看迪克和提姆，又看了看杰森，他知道杰森这是又和迪克提姆杠上了，明明他还没有告诉任何人，就已经开始做这种比谁和男朋友感情更好的事情了。  
“你这样我可没法好好看电影。”布鲁斯轻轻把手臂抽出来，环过他的腰，把他抱进怀里，让他枕在自己的肩膀上。“这样就好多了。”  
他不用抬头都知道杰森这会儿肯定脸烧到发烫，头都不敢抬。他低头吻了吻杰森的发顶，心情愉悦地看起了电影。

 

杰森回家后他再也不能在夜巡的时候当一个独自杀进人堆里再独自潇洒地离开的红头罩了，蝙蝠侠时刻注意着他的行动——或者说，比以前更加注意了。尽管他现在已经习惯用枪射击对方的膝盖或者别的地方让他失去行动能力而不是杀人，但被蝙蝠侠注视着的感觉——你可以感受一下，蝙蝠视线加强版。布鲁斯在关心他，他知道，从以前他就关心他，然而当他们的关系真的转变之后，这种关心就会在夜晚时变得越界。  
“你又擅自行动。”蝙蝠侠在通讯频道说。  
“你知道我会怎么做的，这是我的行事风格。”杰森踢了地上的恶棍一脚。“不用担心，我已经解决了，而且毫发无伤。”  
“我不能让你冒险，尤其是对方可能持有火箭筒的时候。”  
“即使你知道我完全有能力处理这件事？”  
蝙蝠侠没说话，杰森可以想象得到他的嘴唇一定又抿起来了，嘴角向下耷拉着，仿佛对整个世界都不满一样。  
“……我知道，老头子，但是这个时候我是红头罩。”他发射钩枪飞到楼顶上，摘下了头罩。“就像这时候达米安是罗宾一样。”  
“……达米安不会离开我，杰森。”  
“你在害怕我会离开你？”杰森轻笑了一声。“那你就来找我，我来告诉你我会不会离开你。”  
接着他关掉通讯，戴回头罩，跳到他的摩托车上，离开了一地狼藉的枪战现场。他熟悉这个城市的每一个街道小巷，如同蝙蝠侠一样熟悉。他甚至知道有哪个地方可以藏身躲避追踪，这是蝙蝠侠不知道的，而他知道——因为他从小就在这些地方生活，这些地方只有他最熟悉。他知道蝙蝠侠会优先定位他的通讯器位置，然后驾驶蝙蝠车追赶他——这个男人从二十几岁的时候就是深夜飙车的一把好手，今年快五十岁了也依然如此。他时不时的回头看看身后，蝙蝠车很快就会出现在他身后，很快他的老男人和他就会一路飙上城外的高速公路。  
蝙蝠车不负他所望地超过了他，一个漂移横在了他的车前，把他的摩托逼停。接着蝙蝠侠从车里跳了出来，一脸严肃地把他从摩托上拽了下来。  
——他就知道布鲁斯肯定会抓住他。他总能找到他，然后抓住他。  
杰森摘下他的头罩，布鲁斯似乎还在生气，他耸了耸肩：“飙过车后你心情好点了吗？”他说。“现在我们有足够的私人空间了。”  
布鲁斯沉默了会儿，最后他叹了口气，无奈地笑了起来。“不乱来就不是你了。”他也摘下了蝙蝠侠的头罩。“我知道你从来不会听我的话。”  
“那你还在担心什么？”杰森伸手摸了摸他的脸颊和法令纹。“我会不会又跑了？这又不是你命令我做的，老头子，你在多想什么。”  
“我怕任何意义上的你会再离开我。”布鲁斯叹息。“虽然我知道我应该对你们一视同仁……但是我会忍不住对你关注的更多。”  
“嗯？那还真荣幸，‘我亲爱的老男人’。”  
布鲁斯轻轻拉过他抱在怀里，用手抚摸着他的头发，亲吻他的额头，然后慢慢向下，亲吻他的眼睛，鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。  
“去吃点夜宵？”他问。“和以前一样？辣热狗、薯条和奶昔？”  
“你还记得我刚上任的时候你就会带我出来兜风，背着阿尔弗雷德吃快餐。”十几分钟后布鲁斯带着快餐回来，他跳到蝙蝠车车顶坐下，拆开包装大口吃起来。“迪克说这是你和他在一起的时候形成的好习惯。”  
“也许不是很好，不过我知道凌晨三点还醒着的孩子很容易饿。”布鲁斯买了一个牛肉汉堡，一杯可乐，他倚在车门上。杰森的双腿垂在他身边，他故意踩了一只脚在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上。“你也是，你还会偷偷去厨房找东西吃，我都知道。”  
“只要你的厨房里常备阿尔弗雷德的甜饼干。”杰森拿起一根薯条吃掉，舔了舔指间的盐粒。“我就不会离开你，你信不信？”  
“如果不出意外，阿尔弗雷德总会比我们先走。”  
“那我会学会做甜饼干，到时候就换你不能离开我了。”杰森坏笑着挪挪屁股，把两只脚都踩在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上。“怎么样？”  
“我现在特别想抓住你的脚踝把你拽下来。”布鲁斯抬起头看他，露出一个哥谭宝贝的笑容。“然后把你吻到缺氧。”


	6. Chapter 6

杰森生日那天布鲁斯没去上班——反正他平时也不去——，也没去正义联盟。他们在像往常一样吃过早餐，清洗锅具，喝过红茶之后，布鲁斯开车带他去了市中心。  
“你要带我去哪儿？”杰森扎好安全带问到。  
“一个休息日。”布鲁斯拧动车钥匙。杰森看着他，大概有十秒钟，布鲁斯挑了挑眉，俯身过去亲吻他的嘴唇。“去约会吗？”  
杰森的表情就像看见了当年罗伊拎着一个外星史莱姆宣布他要拿这玩意儿当宠物养一样。  
“你又开始反常了。”他说。“我以为你一直以为我们每天早上都在约会，蝙蝠侠式的。”  
“我知道你有时候会看我和别人约会，杰森。”车子缓缓驶离车库。“虽然你会装作没看见。”  
“你这是要补偿我？”杰森伸了伸腿。  
“我在认真地追求你。”  
杰森不说话了。过了好一会儿车子停在了一家咖啡厅前，他才慢吞吞地解开安全带，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“我以为我们已经跳过这个步骤了。”  
“不会。”布鲁斯锁上车，一把抓住他的手。“我不想让你比别人少什么。”  
“我都知道你和那些美女们都是绯闻约会一夜情之类的。”杰森被他拉着坐了下来。“从我当上罗宾后就知道了。我是一点都不嫉妒她们，不过我得提醒你这对不利于对蝙蝠宝宝的教育。”  
“我还以为家里妈妈的角色只有迪克一个人，现在看起来你也要加入进来了。”布鲁斯在外的时候更像是人前的布鲁西宝贝，感情丰富，受人喜欢，还有好多花边新闻。“我不想让你比别人少什么。”他重复到。  
“少什么？浪漫的约会？烛光晚餐？珠宝首饰高定晚礼服？以及哥谭宝贝的床上一日游？”杰森用手撑着下巴，服务生拿了菜单过来。“我记得这可都是你的约会流程。”  
“你不会比这少，当然也不会完全一样。”布鲁斯握住杰森的手，亲吻他的手背。“你要在我的床上终身游都可以。”  
——够挑逗也够暧昧得下流。杰森的脸瞬间烧了起来，把菜单扔给布鲁斯，用手扶住额头试图把脸埋进桌子里。  
“……我还没准备和你上床。”他微弱地挣扎着。“你他妈的犯规。你不是布鲁斯，你是布鲁西宝贝。”  
布鲁斯自我检讨了一下，他觉得没什么问题。  
“并不是，杰森。”他说，坐直了身子。“我只是感觉我年轻了许多。”  
“你说的话可真是肉麻到恶心。”  
“你们一直抱怨我现在总是硬邦邦的。”布鲁斯下了单，服务生从桌子前走开了。“你回来后我的确觉得我年轻了很多，我终于补上了以前犯的错误，杰森，我又重新拥有你了。”  
“你对猫女还有塔利亚也这么说吗？”杰森抬起头来。“我不是吃醋——我不可能吃醋！”他强调到。“我知道你们都曾经真心相爱，你们也这样相处吗？”  
他才二十五岁，没有任何感情经历。他知道自己爱布鲁斯，但他不知道不同的人们会对爱有什么样的表现方式，尤其是布鲁斯的。他花花公子的面具下有太多恋爱绯闻，他不知道哪些是逢场作戏哪些是动了真情。和他睡过算吗？而猫女和塔利亚，他知道他们的过往，然而那都是迪克在任时的事情，他还没怎么深知就死了，等他重回哥谭的时候，布鲁斯的儿子都能一打十了。  
他和布鲁斯相处的时间太短，他不了解很多事情。怎么说的来着，他也想像迪克那样，长久地陪在布鲁斯身边，了解他的一切。然而现实就是他只了解了蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯时不时就带女伴回家共度春宵外，再也不了解别的事情。  
“杰森？”布鲁斯发现他有些出神。“别想太多，杰森。”  
“我只是想更了解你。”他趴在桌面上，烫红的脸颊凉爽了些。“像迪基鸟那样，他陪你那么久，了解你的一切。”  
“他了解我们所有人，杰森。”  
“是啊，多亏鸟妈妈，我们现在能够和平共处。”  
“所以……你是在吃醋吗？”  
杰森想了想，用力摇头。他确信自己没有吃醋，他只是想像迪克那样了解布鲁斯，倒没有嫉妒他。他甚至不嫉妒猫女和塔利亚，他只是在意他曾经是如何面对自己的挚爱的。  
——与其说吃醋不如说他在期待布鲁斯会如何对他。  
“那时候我是真的爱他，我们当时差点私奔。”布鲁斯回忆着他和塔利亚的过往。“但是我不能离开哥谭，她也是。我是蝙蝠侠，她是刺客联盟的女儿，我们不可能真的抛下一切私奔到别的地方。最后她谎称孩子流产了，就走了。我们就这么结束了。”  
“但是她还是生下了达米安。”杰森往杯子里丢了三块糖。“不管出于什么原因，他把你的儿子生下来养大了，还送了回来。”  
“你想说她还爱我？”  
“陈述事实而已，我并没有吃醋。顺便蝙蝠宝宝在这件事上还得感谢他妈妈。”杰森稳了稳情绪，确定他的屁股稳稳坐在椅子上。“我只想知道我对你来说和她们有什么不同。”  
“有什么不同？”布鲁斯笑了。“并没有什么不同，杰森。我爱过赛琳娜，爱过塔利亚，我承认都是真爱，虽然每一次我都希望会和我爱的人永远在一起，但是最终我们都没有结果。”  
“嗯哼？”杰森用手撑住脑袋，嘴里含着搅拌勺。“继续。”  
“你也一样，杰森。”  
“我像她们一样揍过你？”  
“原谅我这把年纪了有过那么两段真爱史，杰森，至少我保证这些都是发生在我遇到你之前的。”他把杰森嘴里的搅拌勺拔出来，放回托盘上。“我希望和你在一起，我觉得每个人都希望和自己的挚爱在一起，我也不例外。”  
“……你知道吗你现在简直像个人。”  
“嗯？‘我爱你和她们别无二致，我希望余生你是我的唯一’？”  
“谁把这个布鲁西宝贝带走！”杰森跳了起来，布鲁西宝贝模式下的布鲁斯开口就是情话，他的屁股实在是坐不稳了。“肉麻死了！你一定不是布鲁斯！你是外星人！”

布鲁斯和女人出行往往会被狗仔队抓拍，和男人一起出门反而没什么关注度——毕竟他是以女性杀手花花公子而著称的，媒体间传言他睡过的上流社会千金或者明星名模知名女性加起来足足有这些人里的八成。好吧，虽然还没那么多，不过他这二十多年的确没少睡各路美女。  
如果今天陪他是和史蒂芬妮出门选购给芭芭拉的礼物，估计他的车后面会跟一堆狗仔队。而现在，他和杰森手拉手从咖啡厅出来都没人看见，这些记者的新闻嗅觉可真是下降了。  
“接下来要去干嘛？”他们回到车上，再次扎好安全带。布鲁斯发动引擎，十分自然地回答到：“给你买珠宝首饰和高订晚礼服。”  
“……你等等。”杰森试图制止布鲁斯。“我不需要那个。”  
“我觉得你需要。”  
“我又不是姑娘，你给我买手枪子弹火箭炮还差不多。”  
“我不会给你提供那种杀伤性武器的。”  
“那你给我买首饰珠宝高订晚礼服有用吗？我又不陪你出席什么晚会。”  
布鲁斯把车停在了路边。  
“杰森。”他放开方向盘，伸手捏了捏杰森的脸颊——他可真年轻，他才只有二十五岁，和自己当上蝙蝠侠的时候差不多。“你愿意和我这个快五十岁的老男人在一起吗？”  
“亲也亲了抱也抱了，你还在担心什么？”杰森皱起眉头。“难道要我大声向所有人宣布布鲁斯·韦恩这个老男人是我深爱的男朋友？”  
布鲁斯一听这话，一脚油门踩下去，车子飞快地冲下商场的地下停车场，停下车他就拉着杰森上了电梯，冲进商场。  
“等等！老头子！你干嘛？！”杰森被迫跟在后面，跟着他冲进了珠宝区。周围的女导购都认得姓韦恩的大金主，一看他来了满面微笑着迎了上去。  
“给你买珠宝首饰高订晚礼服。”布鲁斯重复到，回头给了他一个哥谭宝贝式的微笑。“你还真说对了，杰森，我的确想带你去参加晚会，现在我确定我一定要带你去参加晚会。”  
杰森能感觉到这话说出来的一瞬间周边的美女导购的表情都凝固了，不过一秒后她们笑得更灿烂了，纷纷搬出各种高级袖扣戒指给布鲁斯看——他的脸都羞红了，这些漂亮姐姐一直盯着他看，除了正在给布鲁斯服务的，其他人都在问你喜欢什么颜色什么宝石我来给你搭配一下，还时不时地对布鲁斯说我觉得蓝绿色很适合这位先生。  
他现在无比期望迪克和提姆也过来，这样能转移一下这些导购的热情和注意力。拜托了，求你了，迪基鸟，你他妈能不能赶紧出现和他偶遇一回。  
然而并没有。  
布鲁斯给他买了几对袖扣和几个领带夹。他看了一眼，白金骨架的袖扣，祖母绿的，蓝宝石的，钻石的——你可真他妈有钱——。而至于领带夹，全部都是黄金的，上面同样点缀着祖母绿，蓝宝石，钻石——好吧，布鲁斯已经一手包办了所有事，他现在只能认命地让布鲁斯拉着他的手，让导购给他量手指尺寸。这个时候他看了看旁边橱柜里看上去重得要命的项链耳坠手镯，安慰自己幸亏我不是姑娘，不然这一身珠宝加起来动起来都费劲。  
吩咐了把定做好的东西和其他物品到时一起送到韦恩庄园后，一位导购引导他们进了隔壁的高级成衣专柜，成衣专柜的导购已经准备好了，拿着软尺冲他们灿烂地笑着。  
杰森只觉得自己受到了成吨的惊吓。这一切太突然，太快了，布鲁斯的行动效率还是那么高，半个小时他们就搞定了所有事，从商场又冲回了停车场。现在他们在车里拥吻，舌头都伸进来的那种——这还是他们第一次这么接吻，杰森真的觉得他要被布鲁斯吻到缺氧了。  
“我迫不及待要告诉所有人了。”布鲁斯的嘴唇看起来很水润，都是他们的唾液，杰森伸舌头舔了一下。“我想回去告诉他们，杰森。”  
“你不怕你儿子原地爆炸拿着刀过来砍我？”  
“他不会的，达米安不会那么做。”  
“他可能会生气，会不高兴，因为我抢了他亲爱的老爸。”杰森隔着衬衫抚摸着布鲁斯，他的肌肉紧绷着，充满力量，他咧开嘴笑了。“这个老男人是我的爱人。”  
“如果他因为这件事而伤害你或者别人只能说明他还需要成长。”布鲁斯说。“我这些年有在努力做一个合格的父亲。”  
“我希望你也会努力做一个合格的爱人。”  
“我一直都是。”  
他把副驾驶的座椅放了下去。


	7. Chapter 7

在一个一家子都是侦探的家里保持着地下恋情并不容易，尤其是连他们的管家也是观察敏锐。  
那天他们约会回来后，迪克第一个发现他的颈部下方有一个不太明显的印记。他看着布鲁斯把外套递给阿尔弗雷德，慢慢露出一个笑容，用手肘捅了捅杰森的腰，冲着他直笑。  
他知道，布鲁斯正在有意无意地透露他和杰森的关系，他不再想掩盖，家人们很快就会知道，就像提姆和他一样。  
“你们约会怎么样？”迪克笑起来一直很好看，即便是杰森也是这么觉得。“他有没有好好对你？”  
“……我觉得他今天脑子不正常。”他一把抓住迪克的手臂。“你他妈轻点，别捅我这里。”  
“干嘛，疼吗？”  
“可他妈疼。”  
迪克看了看布鲁斯，看了看杰森，偷偷直笑，用力拍了一下杰森的后背。  
“看来布鲁斯身手不减当年啊，小翅膀。”  
“你再不闭嘴我就叫鸟宝宝来让你闭嘴。”  
“说起来你和布鲁斯什么时候好上的？我记得上次你还说不可能，没希望什么的。”迪克跟在杰森屁股后面，巴拉巴拉丢出一堆问题。“阿尔弗雷德回来那天看到他摸你的腰了，是那天吗？还是之前？”  
“迪基，是不是我不回答你你就打算把我烦死。”  
“知足吧，我比巴特强多啦。”  
“就像你说的，就那么自然。”杰森在沙发上坐下来，伸手拿了块饼干，下意识摸了摸颈部的痕迹，把衣领向上拉了拉。“就像你对鸟宝宝那样。”  
“你是那么爱上他的？”  
“……多了点挣扎的过程，不过挣扎失败了。”他大口咬着饼干，蔓越莓的酸甜味充满口腔，看来今天会是活力充沛的一天。“我觉得你肯定没有过那种经历，阻止自己去喜欢一个人，但是最终没有成功。”  
“我从来都是顺从自己所想，小翅膀。”迪克勾住杰森的肩膀，和他勾肩搭背地吃着饼干，饼干屑掉了他们一裤子。“不往后看，向前飞，我就是这样。”  
“你这乐天派真讨厌，走开你传染到我了。”杰森故意做出嫌弃的表情。“我不是你，比起不确定的未来我更喜欢看看实实在在的过去。”  
“你喜欢他，喜欢很久了。”迪克说。“他也喜欢你，我知道，他喜欢你很久了，杰森。”  
“我只是不知道。我一开始就没打算让他知道。”  
“谢天谢地你们在我不知道的时候在一起了，你说你喜欢一个老男人的时候我还以为是斯莱德。”  
杰森差点把饼干喷出来。  
“你的想象力真是不一般的丰富，迪基，我觉得你应该去当绿灯侠。”  
“你要是早告诉我他是谁你们早就能在一起了。”迪克哼唧着。  
“我不确定。”杰森又拿起一块饼干往嘴里塞。“说实话，我不确定。布鲁斯说不想掩盖什么，但是我有担心的事情。”  
“你担心小D？”  
“该死的你他妈会读心还是怎么的？！”  
“我看到过你们的小动作，所以我也担心，我知道你其实很关心他，所以你肯定也会担心。”迪克拍打拍打腿上的饼干渣，伸了个懒腰。“你担心你和布鲁斯的关系会让他感到不快。”  
“感到不快倒没什么，我更怕他原地爆炸，毕竟老头子就他一个儿子。”  
“放轻松，杰，慢慢来，他会接受的。”迪克伸手把他的衣领扯开，他颈部的痕迹又露了出来。“我来帮你，放心吧！”  
“……你要帮我我反而觉得你会坏事，迪基。”  
“你不爱我了！小翅膀！”他大叫着。

杰森站在布鲁斯的卧室门口，穿着睡衣，瞪着雕花大门的门板，把整扇门的花纹都看了个遍。  
说实话，他没什么勇气进去。尽管白天的时候……嗯，和布鲁斯在车里做了些什么成年人的事情。可是他依然没有勇气。他到底可不可以睡在他身边，他能不能留下来，能不能安心，他会不会做噩梦，还有布鲁斯今晚还会不会折腾他不让他能好好睡觉。  
“你站在门口干什么？”迪克今天穿着他的超人T恤，从楼下上来了。“你不进去吗？”  
“我在做思想斗争，迪基，先别吵——”  
“你们做都做了还怕什么。”迪克伸手打开布鲁斯的卧室大门，伸手把他推了进去。“晚安小翅膀，祝你好梦！”  
“干你的迪基鸟！”  
他紧张地回过头，布鲁斯并不在房间里，应该还在洞里没回来，让他舒了口气。  
——那他什么时候回来？  
杰森立刻甩甩头，把这个念头甩出他的大脑，盯着那张柔软的大床，慢慢走了过去。  
“你好，布鲁斯的房间。”他看了看卧室的天花板，坐在了床上。“你好，布鲁斯的床。”  
布鲁斯的床太柔软了——真不愧是有钱人，还是说这是心理作用，他觉得这张床比他房间的床要柔软一些。于是杰森躺了上去，在上面打了两个滚，趴在那张胡桃木大床的正中间。  
“……你好，布鲁斯的味道。”  
他有点困了，作为一个有着良好作息的年轻人，他的生物钟就像是高中生的课程表，只不过他一般是接近清晨才睡，下午才起，住进庄园之后改成了接近清晨时睡几个小时，起来帮忙做早餐，清洁厨房，给布鲁斯泡茶，然后再回去睡一会儿，午餐后再睡几个小时。他们已经习惯了这种零碎的睡眠，迪克也是，想当年唐娜一度以为迪克从不需要睡觉，其实他有小睡，只不过那时候睡得很沉就是了。  
差不多快到凌晨了，再过个十几分钟，天际线就要亮了，他的生物钟开始运作了。  
布鲁斯回到卧室的时候发现杰森蜷在床中间睡着了，穿着内衣，没有盖被子，睡得很沉。他坐到床上，挪到床的一侧，发现杰森睡得口水都流出来了。  
“……如果你自己躺到被子里，我就不用怕吵醒你了。”布鲁斯把杰森抱起来，掀开被子把他放下，手还没放开就被一把抱住了脖子。  
“……你好，布鲁斯。”  
说完他又睡了过去，也不知道是说的梦话，还是根本没醒。布鲁斯看了看表，离早餐时间还有几个小时，他还可以再睡会儿，杰森也可以再睡会儿。

杰森又做梦了。  
他看着很多人在街上做些荒诞的事，在表演什么节目。他从旁边经过，看了一会儿，走到离人群站在很远的地方，重新看过去的时候他看到布鲁斯也在那里，正要穿过人群，去街道那头。  
他要去哪里？要去做什么？  
他看着布鲁斯穿过人群，向前走，一块广告牌从大楼顶端掉了下来，砸在他的身上。  
“布鲁斯！”  
他什么都做不了，他离布鲁斯太远了，一切都发生在一瞬间，他冲过的时候只能看到满地的血，扭曲的广告牌，荒诞的人群，其他什么都看不见。  
一瞬间他醒了。  
他从地上爬起来，他就躺在那群荒诞的人边上，没有人在意他刚刚躺在地上睡着了，还做了个梦——接着他看了看旁边的人群，他们正在表演节目，和他之前在梦里一模一样的节目。  
他立刻爬起来，向四处张望，布鲁斯正从街道那头走过来，要穿过人群，继续向前走。他瞬间明白自己刚刚在梦里看到的是未来，这是未来会发生的事情，而现在他看到了是现实——布鲁斯会穿过人群，向前走，然后广告牌会掉下来——  
“布鲁斯！”他几步冲了过去，拽着他不让他走。“不行！不能过去！不能再走了！”  
“放开，杰森。”他的声音低沉嘶哑，是蝙蝠侠的声音。“放手。”  
“你别想！你再往前走会出事！你会死！”他用双手死死拉住布鲁斯，拼命阻止他向前走，然而他根本拉不住他。“相信我！我看到了未来！我能看到未来！”  
“杰森，你应该去医院看看，你的妄想症越来越严重了。”  
“你为什么不相信我！”杰森用力一拽，布鲁斯一个踉跄差点摔倒。“算我求你布鲁斯！不要往前走！不要——”  
布鲁斯一拳打在他的脸上，然后又是一拳——仿佛他现在是蝙蝠侠，而他是一个罪犯。他受了布鲁斯很多拳，然后他攥起拳头也挥了出去，两个人打成一团，没有人注意到他们，我没有人在意他们。布鲁斯的衬衫被扯破了，但杰森没时间脸红看他壮硕的胸肌，他只想阻止他，不要再向前走——  
他突然无法发出声音了。  
——相信我！布鲁斯！相信我！求你了！相信我！  
广告牌突如其来地掉了下来。  
“布鲁斯！”  
早上七点零一分，他发出一声惊叫，准时醒了，躺在布鲁斯的床上盖着被子，直勾勾地看着天花板。  
“杰森？”  
布鲁斯被他的一声惊叫惊醒，侧过身抱住他。  
“做噩梦了吗？”  
“……该死的这个梦真是太糟了。”他扶着额头。“我梦到……我在梦里做梦，我看得到未来的事。”  
“然后呢？”布鲁斯轻抚着杰森的后背，他的心跳速度还是很快，他能感觉到他在梦里的恐惧和惊慌。“发生了什么。”  
“……你死了。”他抱住头，梦里的记忆正在慢慢消散。“我醒来后试图阻止你，结果你不相信我，还打了我。我们打了一架，我要阻止你，但是你还是……”  
“好了，别想了。”布鲁斯抬起他的下巴，给了他一个早安吻。“那只是梦，杰森。”  
“很快我就会忘了，所以我得赶快告诉你。”杰森翻过来仰躺着，用一条手臂遮住眼睛。“我拼命想去救你，就算我们打了一架，你扇了我好几个耳光，你都把我鼻血打出来了——”  
“好了，杰森。”  
“……我觉得你当时大概就是这种心情。”他侧过头，看着布鲁斯，慢慢的微笑了起来。“我能感觉到，布鲁斯，我感觉到了你的心情。”  
“好了，别想了。”布鲁斯再次抱住他，杰森闭上眼睛，回想着他的梦——它在消散，他已经记不起很多细节。“比起这些，你受到的痛苦才多。”  
“我不想去想。”他蜷缩起来。“有现在就够了，老头子……有现在就够了。”  
他可能做不成布鲁斯最信任，最重视的人——他知道那个人是迪克，他承认并心服口服。迪克为他做的太多，他们互为彼此的安全网，这个家里的任何人都比不上。  
但他爱他。伴侣那种的爱，他更加爱他。  
“……布鲁斯……”他轻声叫他。  
“我在呢。”  
“今天要喝茶吗？”他爬了起来，抓抓头发。布鲁斯伸出手抚摸他光裸的后背，他没有动，任由他摸了半天。  
“今天喝点花茶吧。”他说。  
——他可能不会是布鲁斯最信任的人，最重要的人，但总有一天他会明白。  
“……我才是你最需要的人。”  
他轻声叹息着，回到自己的房间换好衣服，下楼去帮忙做早餐。


	8. Chapter 8

几个月过去，一切都看似很平静。杰森开始时不时的去布鲁斯房里过夜，有时候他还会做噩梦，和以往的梦并无两样。他依然会梦到被火焚烧的哥谭，火舌连星空都要被灼焦，蝙蝠侠尽失一切，而他什么也不是。  
布鲁斯会和他时不时去约会，晚会上他会带上全家人一起去，包括杰森，他们总是站在一起，谢绝了所有女士的邀请。他的绯闻开始变少了，手上也有了戒指，一时媒体的猜测众说纷纭，他再次成为哥谭的热门话题。  
杰森戴着那枚戒指，只不过他平时做家务，更多的时候戒指会放在口袋里，或者戴手套的时候藏在手套下面。参加晚会的时候布鲁斯会让他戴上，不过他考虑到达米安的反应，还是拒绝了这个建议。  
他们还需要更多的时间。  
夜巡时蝙蝠侠对他的关注更多了，这对他的行事风格来说是一个阻碍。他们在夜巡时可不是一家人，他只是个单飞的黑帮老大，除非有什么需要他们一起行动的，不然他一般都是独来独往。可是蝙蝠侠过于关注他，这让他不好办事，无论是在黑帮上的影响还是行动，他都受着蝙蝠侠的干扰和制约。  
这感觉真的不好。他不是那种超级英雄，他用自己的方式守护哥谭，他会尽量遵守布鲁斯不杀的规矩，但这不代表他碰见那些罪贯满盈的混蛋时不会一枪崩了他。蝙蝠侠尊重人道，他尊重法律和每个人的生命。而他要保护那些无助的人，那些孩子，那些最容易被伤害的人，无论用什么方法。  
为此他们争执了很多次，甚至有几次吵了起来，回去之后他和布鲁斯甚至都没说话。他们把义警和黑帮老大的情绪带进了生活里，这让他们都很烦躁，虽然一般第二天他们就和好了，但这些事始终存在。  
红头罩，不能这样。红头罩，不能那样。他感觉事情变成这样有点作茧自缚，当他和布鲁斯绑在一起的时候，这些事情就不可避免。他开始怀疑七月的那个吻是不是个错误，那句诚实的“我也是”是不是个错误。布鲁斯在意他，而蝙蝠侠也在意他，太在意他，让他有一种翅膀被束缚住无法飞翔的感觉。  
他不应该这样，当他戴着头罩的时候，他应该锋利的像一把刀，他是红头罩，他有自己的准则，而不是坚守蝙蝠侠的规矩。  
比如现在。他追逐着那个贩卖毒品却一次次从监狱里被保释出来的毒枭。那个家伙毁了多少家庭却依然逍遥法外，他就是红头罩的目标。  
他有一瞬间的机会可以崩掉他，当然，他不会错过这个瞬间——  
“红头罩！住手！”  
杰森那一下迟疑了，他没有开枪，毒枭抓准机会开了一枪，击中他的右侧胸部，他飞了出去，蝙蝠侠接住他，冲了过去继续追击，他爬起来靠在木箱上，摸了摸他的右侧护甲，摸到了一手血。  
——哦操，穿甲弹。  
杰森知道自己差不多完了，子弹好像从他的后背穿出去了，他开始呼吸困难，看来是打到了肺部，他还有十分钟左右的时间——如果他的肋骨没被打碎并造成额外的弹射伤害的话。  
蝙蝠侠很快就回来了，这时候杰森已经呼吸困难到说不出话了，他只能挥挥手表示他在那里坐着，然后就再没什么力气了，肺部破裂的痛苦让他不得不用尽所有的力气和精神去支撑。蝙蝠侠立刻把他的护甲脱掉带他去医院，他被扣上呼吸面罩送进了急救室——谢谢蝙蝠车，你真救了他一命，如果他还有命回来，到时候一定把你好好保养一遍。  
“夜翼，你带罗宾继续夜巡。”蝙蝠侠在通讯频道说。“红头罩出事了，我要去趟医院。”  
他回庄园换了衣服赶过来，杰森还在抢救，布鲁斯付了抢救费用，坐在走廊上等待手术结果。  
他有点后悔是不是不应该在那个时候叫停杰森，或许他只是想打对方的膝盖或者腿，或者别的地方什么的——  
噢，算了，这不可能。那个时候他的枪指向对方的头部，就不会打别的地方，杰森一向如此，他作为红头罩的时候冷酷无情的就像他自己，这一点他学的实在是太好了。  
“韦恩先生。”医生从急救室出来了，手套上满是血。“病人需要进行手术，有生命风险，需要家属的签字。”  
“……我来签。”布鲁斯说。“我是他的男友。”  
“这不行。”医生没时间去因为这种惊天新闻惊讶了。“他没有家属吗？”  
“他是孤儿。”布鲁斯叹了口气。“我们生活在一起，只有我可以签字，求你无论如何都要救他。”  
不管他做了什么，对还是错，他受伤都是因为他。  
……为什么这个时候他那么听话了，却是在这个时候听话。  
他在急救室的走廊里等了整晚。夜巡结束后迪克带着全家人都过来了，手术室的灯依然亮着。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我让他别开枪，他没开，但对方开枪了。”  
“打中哪里？”  
“右肺，用的是破甲弹，直接穿透了他的护甲。”布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，又揉了揉眼睛。“该死的，我当时应该直接夺下那个毒枭的枪的。”  
“那样的话罪犯会中枪。”迪克陪他坐下来。“按他的个性一定会直接爆头。”  
“我担心他的情况，肺部破裂可不是什么轻伤，我再晚来几分钟他就死了。”  
“他会没事的，布鲁斯。”迪克安慰他，虽然他的表情也不怎么样。“他会没事的。”  
天快亮了。  
“阿尔弗雷德，带他们回去吧。”布鲁斯说。“你们回去休息。”  
“那你呢，父亲？”  
“我留在这里。”  
达米安的眼神很是疑惑，但他被迪克推走了，塞进了车里。布鲁斯继续坐在走廊里等待手术室的灯什么时候熄灭，一直到上午八点，那盏灯终于熄灭了。  
“韦恩先生。”医生很是疲惫，她做了快九个小时的手术。“病人的手术做完了，剩下的就看他恢复的怎么样了。”  
杰森被推出来，送进了重症监护室。他的麻醉还没有过，依然需要氧气瓶。布鲁斯站在窗外看了许久，把额头抵在玻璃上，闭上了发热的眼睛。

 

对于杰森来说，这是一个疼痛的梦。  
他记得抢救前的事情，之后就不记得了。他梦见自己坠入深海，一直往下沉，像块石头一样。黑暗的深海没有任何光芒，水压几乎把他的肺都挤破，他能感觉到剧烈的疼痛一直在持续，几乎要把他疼晕过去。  
这一切到底为什么会该死的发生，他为什么要在那个时候听他的话，那个时候他居然有一种按照他的风格行事的想法，结果操蛋的他现在掉进了深海。  
这片海漆黑无光，就像蝙蝠侠一样。漆黑的，虽然防风，但总是有一点凉的披风，这片海就像那样，谈不上冰冷，却带来巨大的压迫，张开嘴灌进来的海水全部都满溢着布鲁斯的味道。  
他沉浸在布鲁斯里，他的爱里，他的生活里，无论是他平日开始对他展现的温柔还是作为蝙蝠侠是对他的关注，无论他喜欢或者不喜欢，他都沉浸在布鲁斯的一切之中。  
然而这一切现在变成了这片深海。他觉得呼吸困难，他要被淹死了，他拼命想要挣扎上去却没有效果，他要淹死在名为布鲁斯的深海中了。  
或许当初就不应该这样。他爱他，他试图讨好他，却要把自己溺死了。比起爱他更愿意选择生存，他死过一次，他更加懂得生命的意义，他更想活下去。  
这一次他能不能活下来？这片深海有没有海床？说实话他这次并不吃惊居然会变这样，可能在布鲁斯叫他住手的时候他就做好了会被枪击的准备，也或者是他死过一次，对死亡的恐惧已经没那么大了，尽管他还会拼命选择一切生存下去的方法。  
这一切都好像一个梦。一个被名为布鲁斯的深海淹没的梦，他被布鲁斯淹没，被他溺死，在漆黑的深海里，永远落不到海床上。  
作茧自缚，自作自受。算不算这样？  
他想叹气，然而他的肺里，口腔里满是海水，已经不存在空气了。

 

杰森很快就醒来了，然而他不能说话，医生也禁止他有猛烈的情绪波动，于是他就和布鲁斯用手机交谈。  
“杰森。”布鲁斯坐了下来，握住他的手。“我很抱歉，我……我让你变成这样。”  
杰森抽回手，单手在手机上敲敲打打，打出一句话给布鲁斯看。  
——我没开枪，满意了吗？  
布鲁斯感觉得到他的愤怒，这件事也的确是他的责任，虽然他阻止了杰森杀人，但因为他，他差一点就再一次失去了杰森。  
“我很抱歉……你没开枪是正确的，我应该先去夺下他的枪才对。”  
——如果是左胸的话，那个位置就是心脏了。  
“我知道，我知道。对不起，杰森，对不起。我差一点又失去你了，都是我的错。”  
——我差点被你淹死，布鲁斯。  
他能说什么呢？他感觉得到布鲁斯的情绪，他活下来了，他现在还能说什么呢？  
“韦恩先生，今天的探视时间到了。”护士在喊他。  
“那我先走了，杰森。”他凑过去吻了下杰森的额头，摸了摸他额前的头发。“我明天再来看你。有事的话给我发短信，我第一时间就会看到。”  
他眨眨眼睛，布鲁斯出去了。麻醉过去后，他的疼痛又袭了过来，医生给他注射了止痛药，他全天大部分时间都用来睡觉，这才打发掉了时间。  
自那之后，他开始拿布鲁斯没办法了。

 

“父亲。”  
达米安出现在医院门口，这倒让布鲁斯觉得意外。  
“来看杰森？”  
“来找您。”达米安叹了口气。“父亲，您和陶德有多久了？”  
“……达米安。”  
“我从医生那里知道的，您一直瞒着我。”达米安看着他，那双绿眼睛里说不上是坚定还是严肃。“我一直以为，您希望我拿陶德当哥哥。”  
“我是这么认为的。”  
“那这算什么？！我的父亲和哥哥是恋人？！”  
“这是我们两个的事情，达米安。”  
“您是我的父亲，我不在乎您和谁在一起，只是我接受不了！”达米安很少有对布鲁斯这么生气的时候，他对自己这么愤怒的样子布鲁斯还是第一次见。“我拿陶德当做兄长，但你们在一起！你们是恋人！这让我怎么接受！”  
“达米安！”  
“……我要去母亲那里一段时间。”达米安扭头离开。“对不起，父亲，我要去冷静一段时间再回来。”  
布鲁斯站在原地，他再一次觉得他太失败，无论是作为父亲，还是作为伴侣，他都太失败了。


	9. Chapter 9

杰森在医院里躺了一个多月，转到普通病房后布鲁斯每天都陪着他，迪克代班蝙蝠侠，达米安回了塔利亚那里，提姆忙于少年泰坦的事情。唯一闲着的人只有杰森，他能干的就是每天发发短信，发发推特，用手机和布鲁斯说几句话。他们的感情还没有怎么发展就好像出现了裂隙，这是最让杰森烦躁的，他居然会觉得吐露他对布鲁斯的爱意，让他们知道彼此相爱的事情是错误的。他躺在病床上思考了一天又一天，每一天他都觉得他更爱布鲁斯，即便不说出来，他也深爱着布鲁斯，即便说出来，也能被他掩埋在深海里。  
他知道达米安暂时离开了，他真的开始觉得他不应该让布鲁斯知道他也爱他。他爱布鲁斯，但这远没有布鲁斯和其他人，布鲁斯的家庭重要。或者说他曾经从来不对布鲁斯的爱抱有希望，现在他不想因为自己而导致好不容易凝聚起来的家庭分崩离析。他知道家庭的重要，他需要一个家庭，他知道每个人都需要这个家庭。  
他不能再这样被束手束脚了，布鲁斯的爱和他的关心与控制欲产生了猛烈的化学反应，产生的爆炸炸伤了他们，也殃及了其他人。他应该是原本那个冷血果断的红头罩，而不是听从布鲁斯的话说打腿绝不打头的乖宝宝。他早已脱离了布鲁斯和迪克的阴影，他是他自己，不是一个奉行不杀原则的超级英雄。  
他该怎么办呢？布鲁斯是他的爱人，他最爱的人，他最亲近的人，然而布鲁斯的爱和蝙蝠侠原则的冲突，他也越来越容易被蝙蝠侠所影响，比如这次——就像被爱构成的围城困了起来，他被迫遵从布鲁斯的规则，因为这是哥谭，是他的城市。而他从前都不担心这些，哥谭也是他的城市，蝙蝠侠无法为被疯子们杀害的孩子报仇，而他可以，他也在保护这座城市，尽管它该死的烂透了。  
然而因为他爱布鲁斯，他反而更加在意他，在意他的话，在意他的看法，不由自主的在意他的一切。布鲁斯也是一样，在意他是否会受伤，哪怕他知道杰森能够应付这些，总是过于担心，束手束脚的监视他的一切。  
他该怎么办？他无计可施，也找不到能逃离这个围城的道路。似乎只有和布鲁斯分开的一种方式，再次分别，回到他们原本的安全距离，蝙蝠侠不会过多管束他，他不会过于在意蝙蝠侠——回到从前，然而那可能吗？  
他们两个缺失感情的人能够忘记吗，能够忍受相爱却不能相伴吗？  
时间一天天过去，杰森越来越担心。达米安还是没有回来，他担心达米安因为他们的事情再也不回来，担心他们最终没什么未来。每过去一天，他担心的越多，这时候他对布鲁斯的爱意反而成了枷锁，罪恶感就像山谷，他从山崖上掉下去，跌进山谷，却一直落不到地面上，也不知道自己什么时候会摔死。每一天，每一天，都是这样。  
他出院那天家里人来接他，达米安依然没有回来。布鲁斯和杰森的事情已经曝光，这也是预料之中的——毕竟那个时候他为了签手术同意书已经暴露了他们的关系，事后被媒体知道了也是肯定的事，因此布鲁斯做好了准备，包括被杰森责怪的准备。  
“……所以你签字了？”  
“嗯。”  
杰森沉默了会儿，从口袋里拿出戒指戴在手上。  
“就这样吧。”他说。“没关系。”  
爱情的结局无非就是终成眷属和劳燕分飞，在此之前，先享受一下相爱的情比金坚，应该也不过分。

 

其他人对于杰森和布鲁斯的关系倒是没有太大的反应，包括看着布鲁斯长大的阿尔弗雷德。而达米安会在意，毕竟他是布鲁斯的血亲，加上他年纪小，这些年过去他已经把杰森当做自己的兄长，不能接受也是理所当然。  
杰森清楚现在的状况是又尴尬又不好说，布鲁斯也知道。他们突然就在一起了，被媒体知道了，达米安因此而离开，他们是应该低调避开还是应该泰然自若承认，都因为这件事进入进退两难的境地。  
“……所以我一直没有告诉他。”杰森现在还是要轻声说话才行，他从来没有这么内敛过。“现在承认的话达米安大概是不会回来了。”  
“杰森，我们之前说好——”  
“那是你儿子，布鲁斯。”杰森披着一块披肩，哥谭已经入冬，他现在有点畏寒，捧着一杯姜茶小口啜饮，叹了口气。“他是你儿子。”  
“杰森。”  
“我不会因为这件事破坏你的家庭和亲子关系。”杰森抬起头。“我不想，这也是我一直担心的，既然现在——”  
“拜托你不要告诉我你接下来要说和我结束这种话。”布鲁斯很久没有露出这种有些悲伤的眼神，这有些不像他。“我们甚至还没有真正开始过，我们还没有像所有人承认过。”  
“……达米安是最重要的。”杰森其实很想跳起来冲他大叫，让他清醒过来，明白他是达米安最重要的父亲，然而他现在只能这样小声说话，不然肺部的创伤会加剧。“他是你唯一的儿子，你是他唯一的父亲，最敬重的人。我知道父亲对于儿子有多重要，我知道他对你的感情。”他顿了顿。“我绝对不会允许我破坏你得之不易的家庭，布鲁斯，你们都需要一个家。”  
“你也一样，杰森。”  
“……不。”杰森避开了布鲁斯要抚摸他的手。“我只是一只候鸟，时不时会回来过冬而已。”  
他看到布鲁斯的眼神里充满不可置信，他不知道他心里怎么想的，但是至少有效了。他垂眼看着姜茶，如今他只希望能够做些什么堵住这个漏洞，无论是他肺部的，还是这个家的。迪克说的没错，他是候鸟，然而候鸟不是终会飞回来，而是过冬了才会回来。  
那种从他们关系开始就一直存在的错误的念头开始生根发芽，他开始觉得这是错误的，他爱上布鲁斯是错误的，他告诉布鲁斯他的真心的错误的。他们曾经享受彼此相爱的那些甜蜜的，短暂的时光，如今却像被火舌灼烧一样成为灰烬，只留下不应如此的念头。  
然而这些事情只要开始就无法停下，他们不会回到从前，不会回到什么都没有的时候，他们唯一能做的就是重新拉开距离，然后等达米安回来。  
“……他需要再长大。”  
“然而你这不是一个正常的家庭。”  
布鲁斯不再说话。杰森是对的，正常的家庭父母的感情居于第一，其次才是亲子关系。而韦恩家这种缺失的家庭结构，亲子关系反而是第一位的，这维系了几个没有血缘的兄弟间的感情，维系了他们这没有血缘关系的一家人的感情。相较而言，布鲁斯的感情问题反而放在了第二位，而且他已经很久没有过感情问题了。  
“我等到达米安回来。”杰森说。“然后我们回到过去那个距离。我们的关系……就先不要说了。”  
布鲁斯看得出来他想承认，然而他在制止自己。  
“我还可以和你在一起一段时间，布鲁斯。”杰森将杯子里的姜茶一饮而尽，生姜火辣的感觉灼烧他的喉咙和食道，他感觉胃里也烧了起来。“这段时间就不要束缚我了。”  
不管是哪件事都要把他溺死了。布鲁斯的爱，蝙蝠侠的制约，达米安的离去，对家庭的伤害。无论哪一件事，他都要被溺死了。  
“也许我们不应该开始？”  
“……别说这种话。”  
“我认真的，布鲁斯，我已经开始后悔了。”  
“你知道我爱你。”  
“我也是。我很爱很爱你。”  
杰森往椅子里缩了缩，他觉得他的肺又开始疼了。  
“但这或许是件错误的事情。”

 

达米安直到春季才回来。哥谭的行道树已经开始发芽，雪已经融化，气温开始回暖。提姆怀疑达米安是挑在迪克生日的时候回来给他过生日的，或许他过了生日还要走，为此他还特地和迪克商量了下怎么让达米安回来。  
杰森的肺部已经痊愈，他们一起庆祝了迪克的生日，达米安和迪克有很久没见了，派对结束后他们谈了很久的话，之后他去了布鲁斯的书房。杰森看着书房的门关上，迪克去厨房帮忙收拾餐具，提姆回房间去工作，他拿起他的行李袋和头罩，出门骑上摩托车，头也不回的离开庄园。  
现在他离开了老蝙蝠的制约范围，保持着安全的距离，红头罩和蝙蝠侠又回到了以前的关系。布鲁斯对他的离去并没有说什么，达米安也没有，只是他们在夜间有时见到面的时候，如果有空，还是会说上一两句彼此最近的情况。布鲁斯最近又被什么麻烦事缠住了，杰森最近砸了谁的场子，说着说着就变成了交流情报，然后分别，各自干各自的，继续去打击犯罪，维护治安。  
一切似乎又回到原点，虽然看起来比当初关系要好。这样的时间持续了很久，只有那么极少的几次，杰森拿下了头罩，布鲁斯把他包裹在披风里，小心翼翼地吻了他。  
“我想你回来。”  
“你知道那不可能的。”  
布鲁斯能看出来杰森有多爱他，他知道。他离开了快有一年，偶然在白天看到他的时候，他能看到他依然戴着那枚戒指。当初的绯闻已经消失在越来越多的爆炸性新闻里，没有人再去在意布鲁斯·韦恩曾经有过小男朋友的事情是真是假，布鲁斯不止一次要他回来，然而杰森一直在拒绝。次年夏天，达米安终于接受了父与哥哥的恋情，然而杰森依然没有回来。对他而言这已经不是家庭关系的问题了，在他和布鲁斯分别后，在夜晚的时候，他再一次找到了自由的感觉。没有过多的关注，没有因为爱而带来的烦恼，不会再因为布鲁斯的关系影响到他的行为——他感觉他找回了自己，作为红头罩的自己，不再拘束，不再受到影响，继续远远看着布鲁斯，就像以前那样。  
自由和自我，至少可以让他呼吸，可以活下去。如果他们不是超级英雄，不是黑帮头子，只是布鲁斯·韦恩和杰森·陶德，那么他们肯定不会因为爱情这种事而把自己淹没溺死，那感觉应该是幸福甜蜜的，他们会在一起，因为终于明白他们是相爱的而欣喜不已。然而他们并不是，他们还是蝙蝠侠和红头罩，他们是两个截然不同的人，奉行不同的理念。杀与不杀，这是他们永远的冲突，而这种冲突在他对布鲁斯的爱而不由自主的退让一步的时候，差点要了他的命。  
“回来好吗？”每一次布鲁斯难得的和他接触的时候都会这么说，而他只想在他的胸前和披风里靠得更久点。“达米安已经接受了，回来吧。”  
“那样我又会被你影响，我又要按照你的规矩去做。”杰森磨蹭了几下他的胸口，用力抱紧布鲁斯。“我们不一样，布鲁斯。我们不是普通人，我们在一起只会两败俱伤。”  
“我很想你。”  
“我也是。”他说。“我快被你淹死了，但我很想你。”  
布鲁斯很懂怎么放手，他知道怎么做，他知道他是什么意思。毕竟他们都是知道如何放手的人了。在很久前他们就学会了，比这更重要的抉择他们都做过，所以这也并没有什么。杰森知道，所以他们也只是这么说说而已，他们分别，但这并不能阻止他们有几分钟的休憩，可以见面，可以告诉对方他们有多想念。  
“明天可以在这里等我吗？”临走时布鲁斯说。“明天，这个时候。”  
“你想做什么？”  
“可以吗？”  
他在用布鲁斯的语气说话，就像以前他们相处的时候那样。  
“……明天。”杰森说。“带吃的过来。”  
他跳了下去，坐上他的摩托车，回头看了一眼，布鲁斯并没有像他预料之中已经离去，而是依然看着他，直到再也看不见他。


	10. Chapter 10

杰森喜欢高热量的垃圾食品，因为方便、便宜又好吃，而且热量高，很容易就能满足一天所需要的热量，对于曾经在街头流浪的孩子来说，热热的、油腻的肉食和碳水化合物简直是最美味的东西。而即便到了后来，他不用再为衣食发愁，这种从小养成的饮食习惯依然没有变。  
布鲁斯知道，以前的时候为了让他营养均衡他会和阿尔弗雷德监督他吃掉老管家特制的黄瓜三明治，而今天他则去二十四小时营业的快餐店买了招牌加厚牛肉饼的汉堡，还有可乐和奶昔，装满了令人满足的一纸袋放在车里。油腻的香味是每个在进行过剧烈夜间活动后的人都喜欢的，光是闻到就知道是充满能量、油脂和卡路里的食物。  
他这次把车开得离哥谭更远了些，在城郊的一个小山坡上，杰森已经在等着他了。布鲁斯隔着窗玻璃看着他，心想他最近是不是瘦了，杰森离开庄园后他连他有没有好好吃饭都不知道。  
“你一副又要操心的样子。”杰森抬头看着他，接过沉甸甸的纸袋，放在蝙蝠车的车前盖上。“今天忙到没空刮胡子？”他伸手摸摸布鲁斯下巴上的胡茬。“看起来可够邋遢的。”  
“你是不是又瘦了？”  
“没瘦多少，我有每天按时吃饭还吃的很多。”杰森拿过奶昔用力吸了一口，然后吧唧吧唧吃他油腻又美味的汉堡。“你不用担心我，老头，我现在吃得饱睡得着。”  
“我买了很多，你饿的话就多吃点。”布鲁斯看着他有些狼吞虎咽的吃掉了一个牛肉汉堡。“别饿着自己。”  
“阿尔弗雷德会抱怨你给我吃太多垃圾食品的。”话是这么说，杰森还是伸手进纸袋又拿了一个汉堡出来。“但是我就是觉得汉堡好吃。”  
杰森饿的时候吃相有些狼吞虎咽，看起来像他当初撬轮胎被抓住的那天，大概有两天没怎么正经吃过东西的样子。布鲁斯一边吃自己的汉堡一边看着杰森努力把汉堡薯条往嘴里塞，舔舔手指尖的盐粒和酱汁，抓起饮料杯大吸一口，吃相像个孩子。  
“你又看着我想什么呢？”  
“觉得你可爱。”  
杰森听了，咕哝一声，扭动屁股坐过去些，抓掉蝙蝠侠的面罩，在他脸上吧唧亲了一口，留下一个带着沙拉酱和酸黄瓜味的吻。  
“我就收下你的夸奖了。”杰森低头又咬了一口汉堡。“我总觉得上次和你吃饭是好几年以前的事情了。”  
“上次还是去年夏天。”  
“那可真有好久了。”杰森咬着吸管说。“蝙蝠崽怎么样？”  
“回来好几个月了。”布鲁斯伸手搂住杰森的腰，把他圈在自己的控制范围内。“他没怎么受塔利亚的影响我是很高兴，不过——”  
“你怕他又跟着他妈变坏？”  
“那倒没有，我相信他，他答应我的。”  
杰森露出一个“老头子终于懂事了”的笑容。“你知道吗，如果你早就这个样信任我，我们可能早就和好啦。”他晃悠着双腿踢了蝙蝠侠一脚。“因为你我可吃了多少苦啊。”  
“说实话，你很怀念以前吗？”  
“估计也就是迪基鸟那种乐天主义才不怎么怀念过去的事情。”杰森又抓了几根薯条塞进嘴里，吃得说话都有点不清楚。“我不是个活在未来的人，老头。现在对我才重要，相对来说过去的怀念比不确定的未来重要的多。”  
“杰森，我爱你，不说以前还是未来，就是现在，我爱你。”布鲁斯觉得这段时间他要叹气的事情是越来越多了。“你对我很重要，真的，十分重要。”  
“不说别的，布鲁斯。你不觉得自从我们分开后我们都不吵架了吗？”  
“因为你走了。”  
“因为你管不到我了。”  
蝙蝠侠没有接话。  
“你自己应该也清楚，想想之前你还因为我应不应该和别人打架和我吵起来。”  
“这是安全隐患，杰森，我不是为了和你吵架才这么说。”  
“但是最后我们还是吵架。”  
“我不是真的想和你吵。”  
“我们做事的方法不一样，布鲁斯。”杰森把汉堡包装纸团一团塞进纸袋，布鲁斯拿了张纸巾给他擦擦嘴边的酱汁，动作自然像以前一样。“我不是你那样的人。上次我倒是听你的话，结果差点要了我的命。”  
“那次不是你的问题，是我的，我的决策失误，那天我该先夺了他的枪的。”  
“你没错，布鲁斯。”  
“杰森……”  
“我也没错。我们各有各的做法，哥谭可不是大都会更不是中心城，你我都知道。布鲁斯，我们只是不适合在一起。”  
他这一番话说得布鲁斯心都凉了。  
“……你真的这么想的吗？”  
“我爱你，布鲁斯，在庄园那段时光我很开心，认真的。我喜欢和你在一起，喜欢和迪基在一起，喜欢和鸟宝宝在一起。蝙蝠崽拿我当哥哥，我当然也高兴。”杰森从车前盖上跳下来，布鲁斯一把拉住他的手腕，怕他就这么离开。“但是说实话，这段时间没了你我更自在，我们本来就不适合在一起。”  
“我希望你回来。达米安已经接受了，你不用担心了，可以回来了。”  
“等到什么时候我们不再会因为这些事吵架吧。”  
布鲁斯觉得心凉透了，他知道那几乎是不可能的。  
“……你是认真的？”  
“不是你想的那样，布鲁斯，我只是不想和你吵架。”杰森还是拉开布鲁斯的手，拿起头罩戴上。“我不想让我觉得我爱你是件错误的事情。”  
他好久没看到布鲁斯那种受伤的表情了。他现在岁数也大了，变深的法令纹让他的表情看起来更难过了。要放在以前杰森肯定会嘲笑他然后一走了之，但是现在他不忍心，尤其是他知道布鲁斯爱他，他也知道布鲁斯为他做了很多。  
“老头子。”  
布鲁斯的唇线抿得很紧。  
“蝙蝠侠和红头罩不适合在一起，这是事实。”  
“……我知道。”  
“嗯……所以平时，你不打算约我吗？”他尽量用轻松一点的语气说。“我们还没分手，对吧？”  
说实话他想也不大想和布鲁斯约会，他想见他，但是他们见面百分之百又要讨论到蝙蝠侠的事情，晚上工作的事情，说不定他们又要吵起来，那样他们两个人又要糟心一整天。但是他觉得他的确需要稍微柔和些处理他和布鲁斯的关系，他们总这么什么都不做，搞得好像两个人可望而不可及一样。  
“我还戴着戒指。”  
“我知道。”  
“只要你别提晚上的事情，拜托你只做布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
布鲁斯没说话，杰森看不出他是不是高兴了些，他可没迪克那些小魔法。  
“那我走了。”他骑上摩托车。“如果可以的话我希望我们晚上也不要吵架。”  
“我想你。”布鲁斯突然说。“我想你回来。”  
“我早就不是你巢的鸟了，布鲁斯。”  
“……候鸟也有鸟巢。”  
“不是现在。”他打开发动机，打开车灯，他准备走了。“至少不是现在。”  
杰森一直都认为布鲁斯是他的男朋友，即使他们已经分居快有两年了。他看看布鲁斯，他现在一点都不像蝙蝠侠，他现在只是布鲁斯。  
“老头子，我不知道怎么说……但是说实在的，下次出来约会，把胡子也刮一刮。”  
他爱布鲁斯，即便吵架，即便怀疑这是否正确，即便分开，他都爱布鲁斯，每一天都比前一天更爱他。幸好的是，他现在已经不怀疑布鲁斯是否爱他了。


	11. Chapter 11

迪克永远是家里好的倾听者，或许阿尔弗雷德更合适，但是感情问题杰森不想去打扰他，感觉敏锐的迪克是个很好的倾诉对象。  
杰森想回去，他并非不想和布鲁斯在一起，但他也清楚那意味着什么。布鲁斯不是一个会改变的人，至少不会把他控制狂的这点改掉，他在掌控一切的同时伤害亲近他的人，甚至包括最能容忍他的迪克，而那正是从一开始他就不满的事情，他长大后对此就更加不满了。  
“你觉得呢，迪基？”他问迪克。“没人比你更了解蝙蝠侠了。”  
“我不是你，杰，这事还得问你自己。”迪克对他笑了笑。“你也知道，就他那个臭脾气，我都和他吵过好多次架。”  
“我觉得他有些变化，但还不够。”杰森摇摇头，拿了根手指饼干塞进嘴里嚼嚼。“是不是我对他要求太高了。”  
“不，就是不够，别多想杰森，都是布鲁斯的错。”  
“我听的出来你在安慰我，迪基。”他又塞了一根手指饼在嘴里。“我一直想问，你和鸟宝宝在一起的感觉是怎么样的？”  
“参考意见？”  
“我只是觉得你们比较正常。”他苦笑了一声。“你们不会在平常就因为夜翼和红罗宾的事情吵起来吧？”  
“提姆性格比布鲁斯好多了，我们几乎没吵过架。”迪克想了想。“说实话我想不到我们因为什么事情吵架。”  
“我们当时吵得很凶。”杰森沉默了会儿说到。“我当时觉得，他不是爱我吗？难道他不知道我的做事方式？为什么还要对我像十二岁的时候指手画脚。”他几乎把一盘手指饼都吃完了，迪克叫来服务生又点了两份点心，很快杰森就开始往嘴里塞砂糖饼干了。“我觉得操蛋，迪克，我已经尽我所能了，我用橡皮子弹，我尽量不杀人，还想我怎么样？”  
“你杀人。”迪克说。“这不对，但是我理解，虽然这不对。”  
“……迪基你要是不说后面那句话我真的要揍你了，你以前可是说不对就不管其他的。”  
“我在进步，我能看出来，杰森，你不像以前那样大开杀戒了。”  
“有些人我觉得还是杀了更好，比如企鹅人，他出入黑门监狱和阿卡姆疯人院简直像家常便饭，他的关系触角不是一般的多，你根本关不住他。”杰森往嘴里塞了好几块砂糖饼干，迪克怀疑他今天晚上会不会变胖。“小丑也是一样。还有上次在我肺上开了个洞的家伙，我看了报纸，他又出狱了，你知道他之前贩售毒品在监狱里几进几出害了多少家庭，在监狱里他还能指挥毒品生意，操蛋的，结果什么都没有改变。”  
“……至少的，杰森，他不想让你变成杀人犯。”  
“我杀的人够我蹲二百年监狱了。”  
“听着杰森，我感觉接下来的谈话又要变成说教。”  
“你受他影响太深了，迪克，哪怕你觉得难过痛苦也会那么做。”杰森把最后一块饼干塞进迪克嘴里。“我痛恨他的专制，有几次我简直要被他气哭了。”  
“认真的？”  
“你知道他有多气人。”杰森说。“有什么办法，我爱他，但是我真的不想和他那么吵下去。”  
“从我个人的角度出发我还是希望你回来，杰森。”迪克说。“布鲁斯需要你，至少陪他一段时间。”  
“得了，没两天又要吵架，有时候我都会觉得我对他的感情都要被吵没了。”  
“达米安想和你和解。”  
“真的？”  
“他接受了。”迪克看着他惊讶的表情笑了。“他在乎你，不然他也不会那么大的反应。”  
“这还不够，迪基，这个理由还不够。”  
“分开那么久你们也该重新在一起磨合一下，他爱你，杰。”迪克拍了拍杰森的手背。“你走了之后我们都能感觉到他有多难过，你在的时候他特别开心，我们都感觉得到。”  
“就怕到时候还是失望的又要分开。”杰森闭上眼睛想了会儿，他艰难的和想要见布鲁斯的心情搏斗。“过段时间再说吧。”他这么说。“不是现在，过段时间好吗？”  
“什么时候想回来的话给我打电话。”  
“也会通知你或者鸟宝宝。”杰森点点头。“别告诉别人。”  
“想回家是好事，杰。”  
“你不懂，迪基鸟。”杰森和迪克勾肩搭背从咖啡厅出去了，看起来就像是普通的兄弟那样。“你可是好宝宝，我不是。庄园对我来说太小了，不适合我长住。”  
“你的房间足够大了，杰森，如果你想的话我觉得他会给你定制一张三米宽的大床。”  
“我觉得你是说我胖，迪基鸟。”  
“你瘦了，杰森，你以前在庄园的时候可比现在胖。”  
“那我更不想回去了。”杰森嚷嚷。“你才胖！”

在和迪克见面几天后布鲁斯打电话给他问要不要约会，杰森不知道布鲁斯回去想了些什么，也不知道迪克是不是对布鲁斯说了什么，总之他终于找他约会了。  
“我本来以为你第二天就会找我。”他有点抱怨。“不过既然你已经约了我那我就原谅你了。”  
布鲁斯可能看起来有点愧疚，也有可能是他昨晚没睡多久。他们聊了很久，关于蝙蝠侠和红头罩的一切都被禁止，他们讨论庄园最近把树木修剪成什么样的话题，阿尔弗雷德新推出的香蕉味华夫饼，提姆和迪克最近的情况。  
“达米安呢？”杰森突然问。“小恶魔怎么样了？”  
“他很好。”布鲁斯说。“他不反对我们在一起了。”  
“可以看出来他真的重视你们这个家庭了，他长大了。”  
“你也是其中一员，杰森。”布鲁斯看着他，这让杰森有些无所适从，他避开了布鲁斯的视线。“别逃避，你是家里的一员。”  
“……这感觉有些怪。”  
“你不想吗？”  
杰森的身体抖了一下，他觉得可能他的鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。  
“……我爱你。”他小声嘀咕。“我爱你，布鲁斯。”  
“杰森。”布鲁斯把面前的咖啡杯推开些，伸手过去，杰森没有阻止他抚摸自己的脸颊，这很好，是一个他愿意和解的信号。“我很想你。”  
“说实话，我一直以为你只会想迪克。”  
“我对你说过很多次。”  
“我知道，布鲁斯。”他将自己的手掌轻轻覆在布鲁斯的手背上，亲昵地用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手心。“我知道。”  
“你愿意回去吗？”  
“暂时还不。”杰森说。“我得整理整理我的事情。”  
“那么我可以去你那里吗？”  
“我还以为你从来都是想来就来想走就走。”  
“我得问你的意见。”  
“今天晚上的话可以。”  
“我会留到明天早上。”布鲁斯抵着桌面，身子前倾过去，杰森感觉得到他的呼吸，他的嘴唇压上来，还有淡淡的古龙水味。“我有很多话想和你说。”  
“看来你今晚要放假了。”  
“看来是。”  
“人老了啊布鲁斯。”  
“老了但还是很中用的。”  
杰森看着他笑了，他好久没这么放松的和布鲁斯在一起了，希望他不会今天晚上就变成公事公办的蝙蝠侠……不不不，要是蝙蝠侠和他约会他宁肯一个人在家搂着他的红顶仙人球看《缘分天注定》。布鲁斯不是小孩子了，他明白他的意思。他受够了之前和布鲁斯生活在一起的时候随时都有可能因为前一天甚至再前一天晚上的事情吵架，这不是他想要的，该死的恋爱生活里不应该有这种东西。布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠是一个人，但是他不想和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱，他接受和蝙蝠侠拥抱接吻或者说——和他穿着制服上床都可以，但是，拜托那个时候的人是布鲁斯，他再也不想和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱了。  
他突然有点害怕，不只是上次肺部被穿甲弹打出的窟窿。这一次他算是和布鲁斯和好了，他现在还在考虑要不要搬回庄园，毕竟经历了这些事过了这么久，这已经不是和布鲁斯确认关系同居或者单纯回家问题了。  
这次要是再发生同样的事，他还有和布鲁斯在一起的信心吗？他不是悲观主义者也不是乐观主义者，他能所想到的就是把所有的可能性罗列出个百分比出来，然后决定这件事到底是好还是坏。他仔细想过他们能不能回到他们以前的关系，那种有着很远的距离，他总是想逃离布鲁斯身边的时候，事实是他即便和布鲁斯分开也回不到以前的那种安全距离，那只会让他觉得要窒息，不同于被在那片深海里溺水一般的感觉，那像是要把他肺泡里的空气都挤出去一样。  
“杰森，杰森？”布鲁斯看他在走神，皱起了眉头。“在想什么吗？”  
“没什么。”  
他知道布鲁斯不会信，不过谢谢他这次没有追问。他现在就希望布鲁斯和他只谈论生活和爱情，其他的千万别提，他现在就是像从那种窒息的死亡边际爬回来一样，和布鲁斯的和好是他现在在这片深海里看到的光芒，他能不能从来自布鲁斯的水压中挣扎出来，布鲁斯和他的自由是否能共存，他不抱太大希望，但是他希望可以这样。  
说他不爱布鲁斯是不可能的，然而这个男人既是水也是空气。杰森轻轻闭上眼睛凑过去主动吻他，拇指在戒指上摩挲着，他觉得高兴，布鲁斯在这里，但是他也觉得胸腔像被撕成两半一样。之前和他的分歧和争吵，那些单独相处时几乎静止的时光，无论是哪些都让他越陷越深，要真的问他未来要怎么办他自己也不知道，他现在只想逃避这个问题，哪怕那是一把慢慢燃烧的火焰，而纵火的人正是布鲁斯。  
“……我觉得我真的是一脚踏入深渊里了。”他轻声对布鲁斯说。“你知道。”  
“这都是我一手造成的。”布鲁斯摸摸他的脸颊，他能感觉到布鲁斯的手并不像一个公子哥那样，他的手很温暖也很粗糙。“我把你带回来，也因为我……你才是现在这样。”  
“我不是那种会把所有精力都拿去谈恋爱的人，布鲁斯，我知道你也不是。”杰森坐了回去，他隐约感觉到似乎有狗仔队在附近。“我再给你一个机会。”  
他不是那种像是电视剧里的男男女女一样，整个世界都围绕着爱情旋转，但是他爱布鲁斯，说是在用他的一切去爱布鲁斯也不为过，他的人生因为布鲁斯而改变，因他得救，连他的生活，他的一切都与布鲁斯有关。布鲁斯不是他的一切，但它的一切都与布鲁斯有关。  
“从某种角度来说我还真的不能没有你，老头子。”杰森用戏谑的口吻说。“我已经把我的一切都给你了。”  
他的爱情，他的生活，理念，甚至是习惯，一切都有布鲁斯的影子。他从来不质疑布鲁斯是否爱他或者有多爱他，他知道，他只是在想他是否应该再尝试一下，毕竟不管怎样，他这一生都已经沦陷在布鲁斯的深海中了。


	12. Chapter 12

大概过了两个月，中间发生并解决了一些事情，杰森和布鲁斯都是。两个月后迪克又拉着男孩子们打枕头仗，杰森接受了迪克的邀请回庄园住了一晚，整个晚餐期间达米安一直在死死盯着他，不过至少不是带有敌意的。  
“你说他想和我和解？”他小声问迪克。“你确定？”  
“你知道的，他和布鲁斯一样不怎么会开口。”迪克小声回答。“他想和你和解，就是不知道该怎么说对不起。”  
“不知道这有什么难的。”  
“说得好像你以前很容易对布鲁斯说对不起一样。”  
“对，我说了，怎样？”杰森腆着脸说。  
“你脸皮见长。”迪克嘟囔着切开自己的小羊排。“你一直在看你呢。”  
“你是说那样盯着我看？”  
“你信不信等到吃完饭他就会找你聊聊。”迪克耸耸肩，把切好的肉塞进嘴里。“唔，好吃。”  
达米安始终那么盯着他，让他有些不自在。杰森看向布鲁斯的方向，他正在和阿尔弗雷德说话。感受到有人在看他，布鲁斯的目光瞥了过来，杰森立刻低下头切肉排塞进嘴里，而布鲁斯看他有点脸红埋头猛吃的样子心情好了一些。坐在他对面的达米安一抬头就看见父亲在看着杰森笑，这让他更加认真的思考该和杰森说什么了。  
“我要和你谈谈。”餐后达米安找到杰森说。  
“谈点什么？”  
这么一问达米安反而抿起了嘴唇。杰森看了他一会儿，拍拍他的手臂让他放松些，找了张椅子坐下了。  
“我很高兴你能回来。”他说。“你不知道你走后布鲁斯有多伤心。”  
“我不是想和你谈这个，还有这话是理查德教你的吧？”  
“知道就行，你的好大哥可担心你了。”杰森耸耸肩。“我知道我和布鲁斯的关系让你觉得讨厌，蝙蝠崽，这很正常，你要是那么轻易就接受了我才奇怪。”他看着达米安坐到他对面，双手交叉在一起握得紧紧的，倒是没感觉到他讨厌自己，只是觉得他有些紧张。“我想告诉你一些事情，达米安。”  
“什么？”  
“我爱布鲁斯。”他坦诚到。“你离开也是我搬走的原因。”  
“你现在可以搬回来。”达米安说。“父亲很想你，我不在乎他和谁谈恋爱。”  
“说实话迪克说你真的拿我当哥哥看倒真是吓到我了。但是蝙蝠崽，我的确是因为这个原因离开的，可是我选择不会来的理由另有其他，你不用觉得是因为自己我和布鲁斯才分开。”杰森撑着下巴看他。“我和他又没有分手。”  
“不是这个原因。说实话我很抱歉，当时——”  
“你不用说抱歉，这件事上你一点错都没有。”  
达米安努努嘴。“好吧，那说后面的。我不是觉得你和父亲分手了，我知道你们两个还有联系，但是你知道，父亲就是那样。”他顿了顿。“我不想你和父亲变成他和母亲那样。”  
“可能会比较糟，但应该不会那么糟。而且我觉得现在其实就挺好，我知道他的心思，时不时还能见个面，我也觉得的自由。”  
“如果你不是红头罩还会这么觉得吗？”达米安直接问。“或者如果他不是蝙蝠侠你还会这么觉得吗？”  
“这种事情另说。”  
“他们当初就是因为这样才分开，这些我最清楚不过了。”达米安的双肘撑在膝盖上，用手捂住眼睛。“我小的时候也那么觉得，为什么他们不在一起，母亲爱他，外公也觉得他配得上母亲，为什么他们不在一起。”  
“……我还以为你来的时候已经过了希望爸爸妈妈在一起的年纪了。”  
“我说的是我五岁的时候。”达米安纠正。“我来这里之后已经不觉得他们还能在一起了，但是这不代表我不想，现在也一样。”  
“哦，好吧，我也是很抱歉让你的心愿落空了。”  
“别打断我，笨蛋陶德。”杰森不确定他是不是翻了个白眼，达米安坐直了身子靠在椅背上了。“这是两回事，我知道他们不再会在一起了，即便我敢说母亲爱父亲不比你爱他少，只不过对她来说什么都比不过她心里的目标，就算是我也是。”他把腿伸开，杰森这下能看出来达米安比起以前真的是长高了不少，以前他的脚可是刚刚碰得到地面。“母亲会为了她的目标抛弃一切。所以不管我是拿你当哥哥看还是一个父亲收养的笨蛋，或者是父亲的情人来看，至少我不希望你和父亲变成他和母亲那样。”  
“……拜托你告诉我这些是迪克教你说的。”  
“你爱信不信。”这次他看清楚了，达米安真的翻了个白眼。“我只是想说，我接受也希望你回来，不想你和父亲变成他和母亲那样。”  
“我不是你妈。”杰森说。“我比她自由，但是我也不是你爸养在笼子里怎么也飞不走的鸟。”  
他不是迪克，虽然他有点嫉妒迪克是一个很好融入家庭的角色，但他也知道那只最渴望自由的鸟却是最不自由的那个，他早已在布鲁斯过多的干预下成长成一个不会为了真正想要的自由放弃那个家的人。和迪克一样，他渴望一个家，韦恩庄园对他来说就是这样一个存在，至少他十四岁的时候的确是这么觉得的，而现在他却只有在离开家的时候才觉得自由自在。或者倒不如说庄园其实不是他的家，他的家可以在别处，他自己就是他的家，而庄园只是一个在他记忆里美好的地方，至少在他愿意回来歇脚的时候总能给他提供一张温暖的床。  
“你得让我再好好想想，蝙蝠崽。”他在思考许久后这么回答达米安。“当然我并不是不爱你父亲或者不喜欢庄园。”  
“我没有别的意思，我只是想告诉你我的想法。”达米安站起来出去了。“当然你最好能回来。”  
“是啊是啊，你可真是个爱老爸的小鬼。”  
“啧，少占我便宜。”  
他是很高兴达米安不再介意这件事，这意味着他不用再担心自己爱布鲁斯是一件错误的事情，他不会将这个家庭弄得分崩离析。  
当晚他在庄园过夜，不管他有没有想好要回来，每个人都默认了他会和布鲁斯同住，所以迪克穿着睡衣来找他的时候毫不意外的看到他正躺在床上看一本墨西哥美食菜谱。  
“你想吃鱼肉塔可饼吗？”  
“我只是找点不那么费脑子的东西来看。”杰森合上书。“怎么了？”  
“就是来看看你怎么样。”他在床边上坐下来。“你想好了吗？”  
“我差点就想好了。”杰森把书放到一边看着他。“说实话，迪基，这么多年你就从来没有感觉到被困在这里了吗？”  
“可能因为我之前大部分时间都待在布鲁海文的关系？”迪克歪着头看他。“说实话我只会觉得他管的太多……但是还没怎么觉得我被困在这里。”  
“是啊，好吧，我忘了我们还是不一样的，”杰森看着他那身蓝底小兔子的睡衣，笑了一声。“鸟宝宝选的？”  
“还算可爱？”  
“也就你们两个能穿着花色的了。”杰森挪动挪动侧着躺下，然后拍拍床另一侧，迪克跳了上来躺在旁边，他们两个就像两个背着爸爸偷偷在一个被窝聊天的小男孩，迪克甚至趴在床上晃着双脚。“我们上次这么聊天是什么时候？”  
“你十四岁那年的十月，我记得很清楚。”迪克回答。“你被布鲁斯关禁闭，我偷偷跑进来陪你聊天。”  
“我还记得我问你为什么要离开他。”杰森说。“你还记得你怎么回答他的吗？”  
“你和我不一样，杰森。我们的理由都不一样。”迪克摇摇头。“我和他会吵架，但是我舍不得离开他。”  
“你会觉得我没那么爱他吗？”杰森问。“我知道你对他来说有多重要，也知道他对你来说有多重要。但是我不觉得我会为了他像你一样怎么都走不了。”  
“我也不想走。”迪克强调。“但是我承认这是事实，和你说的一样，布鲁斯对我来说是最重要的人，可是你会觉得我不爱提姆吗？”  
“这年头连姑娘都知道爱情不是一切了。”杰森说。“综合来说，我得承认我没有你那么爱他，你看你现在还当着他和他儿子的安全网，这点我是和他永远统一不到一起，就算他要是出了什么事我绝对会赶过来。”杰森看着迪克，他得承认的眼睛真的漂亮。“我知道他爱我，虽然不是最爱那个。”   
“唔，至少你是他最想睡的那个。”迪克打趣到。“这个时候就不要把什么方面都加到一块去了，杰森，他爱你，你所知道的那种，而我们之间不存在那种感情。”  
“看来鸟宝宝是操你操得少了。”杰森在他屁股上踹了一脚。“这就是为什么我一开始总觉得我们不可能的原因，迪基。”  
“你如果听他说的，少用枪，不杀人，也就没这些问题了。”  
“不可能的，我杀过，迪基，我是杀过人的，我不觉得老头子能完全接受这件事。”杰森用脚踹踹迪克，把他赶下床去。“而且我只能说我尽量不杀人，我不会绝对不杀人。”  
“杰森。”迪克叹了口气。  
“我觉得那样更有效。我觉得那是正确的，和你们在做的事情一样。”杰森也爬起来，把迪克撵了出去。“毕竟我们都在无视法律不是吗？”  
“嘿，你不能因为男朋友要回来了就把我赶走。”迪克抗议。“杰森你真是有了布鲁斯就忘了我了！”  
“噢，行了，爱情鸟，你再不回去我觉得明天鸟宝宝就要打我小报告了。”  
“我要去布鲁斯面前告状。”迪克威胁。  
“你尽管去试。”杰森坏笑着关上门。“我觉得我会很乐意看到结果的。”  
——至少这个晚上不赖，不是吗？


	13. Chapter 13

杰森拎着行李回来的时候已经是十一月了。回庄园前一周他和提姆去了猎场打猎，两个人进行了一番友好而理性的谈话，其中包括火鸡怎么做好吃，达米安长到多高了，那头鹿有多大等等琐碎的话题，并且成功射杀了三只火鸡，还有一头大概是迷路和鹿群走丢的鹿。  
“谢天谢地你们没带达米安来。”杰森过去拎着火鸡回来了。“不然他可能会直接杀到猎场办公室去。”  
“他来不了，他最近忙着呢。”提姆给自己的猎枪上了子弹，杰森把火鸡扔到卡车里，爬上去和提姆一起坐着。“布鲁斯在准备退休的事情，他和迪克忙着给他特别训练。”  
“我说他怎么愿意把你借出来和我打猎。”  
“他要操心的事可多了。明天夏天我打算和他搬出去，这也够他忙一阵子的。”提姆把自己的枪给杰森。“继续？”  
“不了，我要考虑先吃哪个。”  
“我还以为你这辈子都不打算回来了。”提姆把猎枪放到一边，他今天穿了件红色外套，迪克给他买的，被杰森嫌弃太显眼就换了和他一样的灰色冲锋衣，不显眼但是沾在身上的草屑更明显了。“布鲁斯怎么说服你的？”  
“我考虑给他个机会，也给我个机会。”杰森戳戳鹿又戳戳火鸡，心里想着晚餐先吃哪个。“不过我倒挺惊讶你会来找我，我以为这事只有迪克才管。”  
“我聪明。”提姆回头看了看。“他到没告诉我，我就是单纯的想找你出来散散心。”  
“唔……我姑且信你。”杰森把枪里的子弹退膛，跳下去坐回车里。“我们回去吧，明天我们回哥谭。”  
“我以为你还要追问我。”提姆也跟着跳下去。“你和布鲁斯怎么样了？”  
“能怎么样，我们上次上报纸好像也就是这两个月的事。”杰森看着提姆。“他这次是没跑了，我是担心我们又相处不好。”  
“乐观点，大红，你们都是成年人了，该懂点事了。”  
“让你爸懂事去。”杰森哼唧着拧动车钥匙，拉着猎物和提姆回去了。“一把年纪了他也没多懂几件事。”  
“……我想吃感恩节那种的烤火鸡。”  
“你说了算，提摩西少爷。”杰森学着阿尔弗雷德说话。“请问要椰子吗？”  
“杰森！”

在他们回哥谭几天后杰森就拎着行李回了庄园，那天只有布鲁斯在家，而阿尔弗雷德还在厨房料理中午要吃的鹿肉派。他顺着楼梯上去，来到书房门前，里面有声音，好像是布鲁斯正在打电话。  
说实话他还是有点犹豫。一次尝试是好的，但是他害怕失败，如果这次再因为什么事情他们又吵架甚至打起来然后他又搬出去，他真的要对爱布鲁斯这件事失去信心了。  
他这段时间一直在思考，并且一直在想象最差的结果，又在他爱布鲁斯和觉得这是件错事之间徘徊，脑子兜兜转转总是转悠不出一个好的结果，比起能和布鲁斯重新在一起的快乐他更害怕可能会到来的窒息，尽管他不知道这会不会发生，但以他的性格对此并不抱乐观的期望。  
他悄悄推开门，把行李袋扔在门口。布鲁斯还在打电话，看到杰森进来他愣了一下，杰森看着他的表情变化忍不住笑了，他觉得这个气人的布鲁斯·韦恩还真的能让他笑出来。  
“杰森？”  
“不给我一个抱抱？”他学着迪克的腔调说话。“一个蝙蝠抱抱？”  
“我先挂了克拉克。”  
“呃，你先告诉我采访的事——”  
——哦，对不起了，超人，我不是故意的。  
“我以为你不喜欢迪克那种热情的性子。”  
“我简直热情似火，我只是不喜欢肉麻——抱抱就免了，光是学迪基那么说话我都能起一身鸡皮疙瘩。”杰森耸耸肩，走过去一屁股坐在他的办公桌上。“想我吗老头子？”  
“我想抱抱你。”  
他没理由拒绝，对吧？  
他不是不喜欢和别人拥抱，比如以前他和罗伊科莉在一起的时候就是，只是来自布鲁斯的拥抱在经历过这些事情之后让他渴望又觉得……不自然。在他复活长大后他当然有和布鲁斯亲密接触过，拥抱也有，只是这次他觉得那种不自然的感觉更加强烈了，虽然他想碰触布鲁斯，但这不能掩盖几乎扑在他脸上的那种不安。  
“别再走了。”布鲁斯对他说，他的手掌一直厚实温暖，从他小时候就知道。“一切都会好的。”  
布鲁斯对他说过，迪克对他说过。阿尔弗雷德也对他说过。不过他已经不是当年的好孩子了，他爱布鲁斯，他杀过近一百个人，而且就理念问题他和布鲁斯一样强硬，说不上他们是相似还是相异，不过至少这次别让红头罩和蝙蝠侠影响他们的感情，虽然这很难。  
他总是否认一些会让他觉得不安的事情，但是不可否认他想和布鲁斯拥抱，想和他在一起，不管是曾经还是现在。  
“今晚——”  
“哦，今晚别出去。”杰森打断他。“我不想今晚就和你吵架。”  
“你觉得我们晚上肯定会吵架？”  
“拜托真的要吵也是因为别的原因，我们已经过了那个年纪了。”  
“那我们干点什么？”  
“你要是闲着没事就陪我看看电影，就我们两个。”杰森想了想。“我给你泡茶。”  
当晚他们一起看了电影，布鲁斯没有出门，睡前喝了他泡的蜂蜜红茶。重新和布鲁斯在一起的第一天感觉还不错，杰森又开始有了他可以把这个大鸟巢当作长住的家的想法，当然目前也只是想法而已。  
回来的日子里他依然梦见了深海，梦见了夜晚的哥谭，还有荒废的庄园和阿尔弗雷德。那些梦并没有随着时间流逝而消失，它们仍在继续，像是一件事情的两个结局一样。他们在夜晚的时候尽量不起摩擦，有时候布鲁斯会让达米安接替蝙蝠侠的身份夜巡，这时候杰森才觉得在那身黑色的制服前感觉不到压迫感。而在梦里，在海底无法呼吸的窒息感和被温暖的海水包裹的感觉让他在不同的夜晚里觉得痛苦绝望又舒适安全，就好像他远远的看着燃烧的哥谭，有时候觉得畅快，有时候又觉得悲伤，而放火的有时候是不知道什么人，有时候是他，有时候是布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯总是会说“我的哥谭”，大家都知道哥谭是蝙蝠侠的城市，蝙蝠侠和罗宾守护她，就像大都会是超人的城市，中心城是闪电侠的城市，有时候心情不好还会凶超人为什么来哥谭。也因为他过强的领地意识，迪克是布鲁海文的守护者，布鲁斯不会太插手他的事情。  
但是哥谭也是他的故乡，也是他的城市。他在这里出生，长大，在这里偷了蝙蝠侠的轮胎，他曾经是罗宾，和他一起守护这座城市，以后也会守护这座城市。但是他的梦却执着的把哥谭分给了布鲁斯，当他看到城市熊熊燃烧的时候他只有一种解脱的轻松感，尽管在这之后总是茫茫的旷野或者沙漠，而他甚至忘记了自己是谁。  
他是红头罩，他杀了许多恶徒，他曾经在华盛顿受过表彰，也进过阿卡姆疯人院和黑门监狱。只要他还有一天秉承自己维护这座城市的准则，他和蝙蝠侠就永远有冲突。他可以离开，可以彻底离开，但如果说布鲁斯是要溺死他的深海，哥谭就是布鲁斯的水压，爱和责任令他们不过都是深陷其中无法离开的爬行的蝙蝠。  
“你怎么了？”布鲁斯通常都会醒得很晚，这次他起床的时候看到杰森用双手捂着眼睛，试图遮住眼前的光线。“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“……我在想我真爱你。”杰森小声哼哼着说，这让他这句话像是一句情人之间的调笑。“我爱你布鲁斯。”  
“我也爱你。”布鲁斯亲吻他的额头，杰森看到他的男朋友脸上的皱纹又深了点，但这并不影响他还是这个城市最帅最有魅力的男人。“你在这里我又觉得自己的生活充满了色彩。”  
“你可真肉麻。”他把手放下来笑了，翻身滚进布鲁斯怀里抱着他，梦里压抑的感觉被驱散了些，他又开始感觉到了和布鲁斯在一起的希望。“别把我当你的那些女朋友哄。”  
“没人规定不能对男朋友这么说话。”  
“嗯哼。”他埋在布鲁斯怀里笑着哼哼了声，蹭了蹭他。“还是肉麻，不过我喜欢。”  
“你知道我一向如此。”  
这个时候他不要去想自己是红头罩，布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯·韦恩在他面前，是他的爱人，爱情应该让人感到幸福，有希望，由此而变得坚强。爱情应该是这样的东西才对，他和布鲁斯也不例外。  
“我想喝你泡的茶。”布鲁斯抱着他的时候突然这么说。“虽然阿尔弗雷德泡的非常好，但是我想喝你泡的茶。”  
当他还小的时候他还是个有些鲁莽的青少年，时至今日他依然年轻，但是他稳重了很多，甚至当他不说话的时候都能在他身边感到一种沉重的气氛，尽管这个时候他可能只是在想昨天晚上不小心打破的盘子。他改变了很多，连以前活泼开朗的样子都变成凶巴巴的下垂的嘴角。在他知道布鲁斯也爱他之前他一直认为他这种巨大而不可逆转的改变令他失望而厌恶，只不过他们的关系还算深，布鲁斯对他倒不会像对待海伦娜那样严格到几乎绝情，要知道那会儿迪克是真的爱她，而到了最后他们却几近反目成仇。  
“你知不知道你对迪克的影响很大？”他赖在床上看布鲁斯起床穿衣，翻了个身看着他。“他性子和你不一样，但是做起事来简直和你一模一样。”  
“你是在夸他还是在批评我？”  
“都有。”  
他并没有提他想到的关于海伦娜的事情。平和的日子过得越久他越会去想这样的日子还有多久，或许布鲁斯不会像对待海伦娜那样严苛的对待他，但是他还是知道到底什么样的人才和他是同类，这种感觉在某天他和海伦娜的一次谈话后就更明显了，虽然那其实只是一次在超市的一排平底锅前的偶遇。  
“我听说了，你和布鲁斯在谈恋爱。”女猎手往购物车里丢了一柄大汤勺和一把牛排叉。“他没为难你吧？”  
“你说哪方面？”  
“他让人觉得可恶的那方面。”  
杰森耸耸肩，把一套刀叉放进购物车。  
“韦恩家居然让你出来采购？”  
“他会用不锈钢制品？阿尔弗雷德都是买的纯银的。这是我给自己买的，放我家里用。”杰森又拿了几只汤匙。“我得时不时和他分开一两天放松放松。”  
“你和他吵架了？”  
“正常人有和他不吵架的？他神经起来迪克那个好脾气的都会和他吵架。”  
“哦，你不提他还好，提了我就生气。”海伦娜哼了一声。“我现在还在生气。”  
“唔，我听说过，他真的不是玩意儿。”海伦娜看了他一眼。“布鲁斯更不是玩意儿。”  
“你还真舍得说，他可是你男朋友。”  
“爱了个混蛋。”杰森叹了口气，不过他没真的觉得布鲁斯现在是个混蛋。“你当初和迪克的事……”  
“我不会再和他有结果了，他不和我道歉我这辈子都不和他说话。”海伦娜想起迪克就生气，推着车气呼呼的往前走，杰森就跟在她后面到处溜达。“倒是你，我一直以为你和他只能在短时间里和平相处。”  
“嗯……这事说来复杂。”他不会承认他喜欢了布鲁斯很久，绝不。“我们之前也吵架。”  
“总没有吵到你都不爱他。”  
杰森闭嘴了大概半分钟。  
“……当年我也觉得虽然他不近人情不是玩意儿，但好歹是个人。”过了好一会儿她才叹了口气，语气软化了很多。“现在我觉得韦恩一家子都不是玩意儿。”  
“呃，我——”  
“红罗宾除外。还有你。”她在瓷器前面停下来，回身看着杰森。“还有你，我真的不知道你是怎么和他相处的。”  
“你就那么觉得我们俩不对付？”  
“我觉得你和我更像，他讨厌我，但是竟然会喜欢你。”  
“我和他可不是一句两句话能说清楚的……算了，我到羡慕你这样，和迪克也断了，没什么念想。”  
“有，我想揍他们，还有他得给我道歉，还有我还是想揍他们。”  
“我和布鲁斯以前打也打过不少次了，现在不还这样。”他顿了顿。“但我承认我和你更像。”  
“至少你不会觉得我做错了。”  
“做的很好，海伦娜，真的。”  
她重重叹了口气。  
“我甚至希望我从来没有和迪克谈过恋爱。”  
“讨厌他？”  
“一部分，至少不会像现在这样。”他看着杰森的眼睛，杰森也看着她的，他觉得海伦娜的的眼睛和布鲁斯很像。“你真的要小心点，他们不会变，你也不会变。虽然韦恩是你男朋友你倒不至于像我这样，但该有的总会有的。”  
“我差点这么以为过。”杰森想了很久后说。“我差点以为不应该这样。”  
“我好多年前就这么觉得了。”海伦娜挥挥手，推着车子去收银台了。“至少我已经不爱他了。”


	14. Chapter 14

这次杰森住在庄园的时间突破历史新高，迄今为止已经过了九个月——不算他之前中了一枪养伤那段时间的话。布鲁斯的确也在克制自己，尽量避免和他产生冲突。迪克惊奇于他们两个居然只吵了四五次，都是些关于挑食和穿衣服之类的小口角，最多一次也就五个小时就和好了。  
“他们现在关系比之前好多了。”迪克对提姆说。“可是我总有种不太好的感觉。”  
“你不是一直希望这样吗？这可是我们这一群大男人大概百分之四十的矛盾来源。”  
“剩下百分之六十呢？”  
“达米安总想谋杀我，他就是个小畜生。”提姆撇了撇嘴。“给他百分之六十还是因为杰森是在用生命和布鲁斯对着干的关系。”  
“好吧，我们就说那百分之四十。”迪克忧心地看着他。“我很担心他们。”  
“就算你担心也解决不了，迪克，他们两个就那样，改不了，顺其自然吧。”提姆拆开一根士力架塞进嘴里嚼嚼。“他们现在相处的挺好的，但是如果杰森想走你又不能说服他留下。”  
“你有考虑过怎么办吗？”  
“分居又不是分手，你太紧张了。”  
“马上就要吃饭了，不许吃零食。”  
提姆一听，几下把士力架塞进嘴里，举着空包装口齿不清地说我还是想吃饭的，我听杰森说阿尔弗雷德烤了披萨，然后他把嘴里的巧克力威化咽了下去。  
“你和布鲁斯该学学杰森那样不挑食。”  
“至少我吃豆子！”  
杰森每天帮着阿尔弗雷德做三餐，下午和他一起参加只有两个人的英国文学鉴赏活动。迪克从楼梯上看着正在摆盘的杰森，心里的担忧却丝毫没有减少。  
“我真怕他们又会吵架。”他对提姆说。“现在他们这样多好。”  
“想点好的，迪克，想点好的。”  
迪克的直觉一般都很准，可能和他天生的小魔法有关，也有可能是他太了解布鲁斯了。他看得出这两个人在彼此退让，也能看出有时候的不自然，而那些问题往往不是布鲁斯往桌前一坐发现今天吃豆子这样的小事。他们很有可能私下就把一些涉及到争吵的问题解决了——或者，他们甚至都吵完了——，迪克看得出来，他们两个有些时候看起来就像背地里吵到差点离婚，一开门又表现出恩恩爱爱的那种模范夫妻。  
他才不相信这九个月风平浪静。可是他又不可能去质问他们，那简直是最坏的选择。他只希望杰森和布鲁斯真的能把他们的问题磨合好了，如果布鲁斯真的能对杰森睁一只眼闭一只眼的话，不过用脚趾头想那都不可能。而杰森，杰森……他进步了很多，可惜布鲁斯的要求的完美，尤其是这方面。  
“……我有点怕他把杰森赶走。”在深思熟虑了几小时后，迪克蹲在高楼顶上和提姆在私密频道聊天。“他气急了简直乱来，我都不知道他会做什么。”  
“这么多年了他总会长大吧，别太担心了。”  
“你不懂，提米，你不知道他这个人有多可气。”迪克瘪着嘴说。“当初他就是这样才把我解雇赶出去了。”  
“对他有点信心，迪克，布鲁斯都五十了，不是宝宝，你得对他有信心，而且这都过去十几年了，他对杰森还……唔……”  
“你自己都说不准。”  
“爱情总是特殊的嘛。”  
“……我也只能希望是这样了。”  
“对，你看看他当年和和赛琳娜，他的要求还没那么多。”  
“这不一样，提米。赛琳娜是赛琳娜，杰森是杰森，杰森还是罗宾，所以他们还是不一样。”  
迪克顿了顿，他开始被自己考虑的东西搞糊涂了。  
“问题太多了。”迪克捏了捏鼻梁。“我不想管他们了。”  
“你就是那么爱操心。”  
“从现在起我不要操心了。”迪克宣布。“让他们顺其自然吧。”

自从开始用橡皮子弹，杰森就觉得浑身难受。  
布鲁斯和他就这个问题争执了很久，最后他妥协了，所有的子弹都换成橡皮子弹，这样更安全。然而红头罩的威慑力不如以前了，在知道他手里的枪不再有杀伤性后，罪犯们开始嘲笑他说红头罩居然用橡皮子弹这种娘们都不用的玩意儿，虽然杰森揍他们比以前还狠，但他们那张嘴是永远都管不住。  
布鲁斯不是没有担心过，毕竟杰森有过多次把罪犯揍到出血性休克的前科，不过幸好现在的他下手没那么重了，虽然只是比休克轻了一点。  
“我要换回来。”那天他回来就把那些装满橡皮子弹的弹夹一个个翻出来，宣布他们要被真正的子弹代替了。“我受不了了，这甚至都不是觉得丢人的事了，他们根本不怕，都是这狗屎橡皮子弹搞的！”  
“杰森——”  
“都是你这蠢透了的橡皮子弹提议！我就不该答应你！”杰森的声音拔高了。“这帮人渣根本不怕我手里的枪！就好像他们在抢劫一个女人的时候我拿着一把玩具枪对着他一样！”  
他把弹夹里的橡皮子弹全部抠出来，把真正的子弹填进去。布鲁斯想制止他，杰森直接把一把橡皮子弹扔到了他的脸上。  
“你教给我的，对付罪犯最好的武器是恐惧。”他又抓起一把橡皮子弹。“因为我杀人所以我才让他们害怕，他们知道我手里的家伙是真的，我会瞄准他们的脑袋然后让他们脑浆爆裂，这他妈才是我——我令他们害怕的原因就是我会杀人！”  
“杰森，你知道橡皮子弹不是非致命性的，他还是有一定的危险性的。”  
“你这话去对那这个黑帮流氓说去！告诉他们以后要害怕橡皮子弹！天杀的，布鲁斯你他妈有时候天真的可以！”杰森把手里的橡皮子弹全对着布鲁斯的脸扔了过去，把所有的弹夹都填满。他气得大吼大叫。“他妈的差一点儿！差一点那女人就死了！她是个孕妇你知道吗！肚子大的走路都困难！你在期待我能用橡皮子弹制造个机会让孕妇百米冲刺逃走？！你是不是觉得那人渣手里的刀也是橡胶做的！”  
杰森火气大得吓人，布鲁斯本想和他好好说说他必须用橡皮子弹，但他一张嘴就被杰森堵住了——字面意义上的，不过他能看出他本来想用橡皮子弹堵他的嘴，只不过最后还是抓起旁边阿尔弗雷德做的黄瓜三明治堵了上去。  
“你要敢威胁我一个字，我们就完蛋！”杰森把三明治使劲往他嘴里塞，还把他的牛奶喝了企图噎死他。他生气，布鲁斯可以和他讲道理，可以和他吵架，但是他最不想听到布鲁斯的威胁或者惩罚——他见过也受过布鲁斯这么做，他惩罚达米安禁止他夜巡，因为迪克偷偷出门抓罪犯而关他禁闭，威胁他会禁止红头罩在哥谭活动。他惩罚威胁所有不听话的人，和他在一起最久的迪克受害尤其深——虽然初衷可能是好的，但是让人难以忍受。他不是布鲁斯的孩子，尽管他比他大二十岁，当过他上辈子的养父，现在他也没资格威胁他，控制他。去他妈的，他是布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友！他没资格命令他，惩罚他，甚至对他大呼小叫！  
这是他们这九个月里头一次明着吵架，而且吵得十分激烈。他们动静闹得太大，惊动了所有人。迪克在暗处悄悄观察了全程，达米安有些担心，不过他没有在这个紧张的气氛里插进去，直觉告诉他这并不明智。不过幸好，最后布鲁斯首先退让了，接着杰森也说了不杀人——尽量不杀人，这已经是他们能为彼此退让的极限了。在这场争吵过后大概二十分钟，他们沉默着不说话，直到阿尔弗雷德进来重新送来了三明治和牛奶，他们这才算和好了。迪克在恐龙嘴里趴着看他们坐在电脑前吃着三明治小声嘀咕，不知道他们在说什么，明显还处于一种介于和好和没和好之间的状态，不过看起来警报可以解除了。  
相互妥协的结果看起来是有效且不错的，在经过一晚上有点像冷战又有点像情侣之间的别扭的折腾之后，杰森在第二天一如既往早起帮忙做早餐，叫布鲁斯起床，和迪克一起把提姆从卧室拖出来，餐后收拾盘子，并把清洗的工作交给洗碗机。  
“你还生气吗？”布鲁斯从后面抱住他的时候有着浓厚的讨好意味，他也做好了杰森会反手一茶壶砸他脸上。不过杰森没那么做，而是无视他的骚扰，开始烧水，准备给他泡茶。  
“杰森？”  
“你跟我认错我才跟你说话。”杰森低着头往茶壶里放茶叶，水壶还在炉上烧着。布鲁斯的手臂收紧了些，道歉对他来说不是一件容易的事情，不过他终于在水开之前在杰森耳边对他说了句“抱歉”，接着杰森从他怀里挣脱出来，炉子上水烧开了，杰森有点费力的转过身，在他嘴唇上有点用力地咬了一口。  
“我原谅你了。”他叹了口气，他们这算真正和好了，布鲁斯看到他又笑起来了。“混蛋老头子。”  
“我还以为你会泼我一脸开水。”  
“你是那种人吗？”杰森把水壶从炉子上拿下来，把开水倒进茶壶里。“我才舍不得。”  
杰森爱着他的那种感觉又回来了。布鲁斯放松下来，坐到旁边的吧台椅上，杰森在等待茶泡好的时候托着腮看着他，这让他确实的感觉杰森就在这里，活生生的，他哪里都不去，他不会再失去他。  
“我怕我会再失去你。”他说。“我害怕，杰森，我害怕我再一次没赶上，或者没能阻止本可以阻止的事情。你，迪克，提姆，达米安，每一个人，我不想这种事再次发生。”  
“我是个成年人了，老头子，我不是孩子了。”  
“我知道。”  
“我也担心你，但是我相信你会做好，如果你需要我我会第一时间赶来。”杰森有点想劝说布鲁斯信任他们，不过他也知道这几乎不可能。“我只想成为你最需要的人。”  
“你知道我爱你。”  
“我只想做你最需要的人。”杰森重复。“我了解你，布鲁斯，虽然不是最了解你的，但我知道你需要什么。”  
“……我需要你。”布鲁斯摸了摸他的脸颊。“你让我觉得我的下半生没有那么黑暗了。”  
“嗯……然后？”杰森歪着头托着腮看他。  
“我爱你。”  
“真是俗套。”杰森趴在柜台上伸了个懒腰，然后他的手落在布鲁斯的脸上，捏着他有些松弛的脸颊，给他把嘴角拉成笑的样子。“不过我喜欢简单直接的。”  
“你想听。”布鲁斯任他摆弄自己的脸。“我就直说了。”  
“我也爱你。”杰森微微眯起眼晴看着他，看起来慵懒又快乐。“我不只是想爱你而已。”  
生活似乎又对他打开了窗，虽然有吵架，但杰森觉得，夜晚似乎终于要退去了。


	15. Chapter 15

杰森的人生总是在他以为开始变好，甚至已经变好的时候突然出现变故。如果说十五岁那场死亡是人生的悲剧，这些年的起起伏伏就像他人生的规律一样，当他觉得他开始变得幸福，或者是他人生最快乐的时候，命运就会协同人生骑着悲剧或者意外把他冲得人仰马翻。  
他们重新住在一起过了整整一年，布鲁斯和他似乎已经取得了一个平衡——部分橡皮子弹，尽量和蝙蝠侠结合紧密，但他们对对彼此的行事风格依然不认同。不过这没关系，他们还能容忍——尤其是布鲁斯，他可从来没这么宽容过。  
“我都要嫉妒你了。”迪克甚至这么说。“他对我可严格了。”  
布鲁斯和他出去约会，带他出去旅行——虽然更多的是准备一些给媒体打掩护的照片。他们低调的被媒体捕捉到，这让一向不怎么喜欢以本来身份抛头露面的杰森得意了好一段时间——本来一切都应该朝着好的方向发展的，生活恋爱工作中总有分歧和磕磕绊绊，但一切原本应该是很好的，他差点就要觉得现在的生活美好的如同当年一样，甚至在考虑是不是也应该稳定下来了。  
然而生活总是会给幸福的杰森·陶德一个耳光。  
哥谭市的各位反派里，除了小丑，和他关系最深的可能就是双面人了，虽然杰森的父亲是个混蛋，不过这不代表他和双面人就没有过节了，只不过只有在他看见哈维·登特时候才会想起来而已。  
“你介意跟我讲讲你和哈维的过去吗？”杰森躲在阴影里用望远镜看着楼下双面人的一举一动，对同样躲在阴影里并且和背景融为一体的蝙蝠侠问到。  
“你要对他做什么？”  
“我就是想知道，我知道他以前是个正派的人。”他放下望远镜。“他知道你是谁，但是到现在他都没有告诉别人。”  
“哈维·登特没有死，虽然他几乎已经被双面人占据了。”  
“你相信？”  
“不然也没法解释，已经过去二十多年了。”布鲁斯拿起自己的望远镜，楼下双面人还在对部下们讲话，还没有看到他的交易对象出现。“我一直希望哪一天哈维会压过双面人的那一面。”  
“我觉得他一定喜欢你。”  
“毕竟我们在大学里就是室友了，我们还一起进过大学篮球队。”  
杰森“哇哦”了一声。“看得出来，他身为你的敌人还替你保密了二十多年。”他说。  
“我们曾经是好朋友，如果他回来我们还会是朋友。”布鲁斯侧过身子。“你打算杀了他替你父亲报仇吗？”  
“以前有那种想法，现在的话，那种感觉已经没那么强了。”杰森靠在布鲁斯身上，躲在他的披风里。“你是不是觉得高兴？”  
“当然。”  
“主要原因是因为我爸是个混蛋。”  
“那也高兴。”  
“嗯哼，我心情好了，完事之后我要奖励你。”他把头罩戴上。“你老同学的生意伙伴来了。”  
双面人和蝙蝠侠斗了一辈子，从他们二十多岁时一直到现在。布鲁斯不止一次感慨他们本来可以一起打击罪犯，继续做好朋友，而现实是在哈维被泼硫酸毁容后，这一切都不复返了。双面人在一次次的越狱和黑帮斗争中成为他最难缠的对手之一，哈维·登特的那部分似乎已经被双面人完全取代，但那么多年过去，他始终没有向任何人透露蝙蝠侠的真实身份。布鲁斯也一直相信哈维依然存在，他希望阿卡姆疯人院在关住双面人的同时能通过治疗找回哈维，然而就这么进进出出二十几年，一切都没有变化，哈维没有回来，双面人依然占据着他的精神。  
而对于杰森来说，他那个混账老爸可以说是活该，但那毕竟是他的爸爸，双面人是他的杀父凶手。虽然他是十分乐意打爆他的脑袋，不过那更多的是为了那些被害的家庭而不是为了他爸，但按照他的性格他十分想赏双面人一梭子子弹。然而现在不行，他要听布鲁斯的，不杀人，加上哈维是布鲁斯一直挂念的朋友，他从一开始就没打算杀掉双面人，或者说任何人。  
——一开始他的确是那么打算的。  
双面人像每个蝙蝠侠的对手一样想干掉他，不过杰森不怎么担心布鲁斯，说实话两个老头子二十多年友情的事情他没什么兴趣。布鲁斯的目标是哈维，他的目标是双面人的交易对象——他追查了很久的军火走私商奥斯卡·伯纳德，主要业务是走私军火，附带毒品生意，还有人口贩卖，顺便还经营了一家夜总会，提供毒品和卖淫服务，甚至还有会员卡业务。  
他们之前说好了，伯纳德交给他，毕竟他费了几个月功夫追踪那家伙，而一个双面人就够难缠了。所以当蝙蝠侠从天而降的时候，他毫不犹豫的抄起一把AK47朝楼下扫射起来。  
“红头罩！”  
“橡皮子弹。”他的通讯器里响起杰森的声音和他换弹的声音。“放心，死不了。”  
“你没说这次交易被人盯上了！”伯纳德刚下车和双面人握了个手就抱着头钻进了车里。“不解决他我们两个都要完蛋！”  
“我和他斗了一辈子了，奥斯卡，别太紧张。”  
“交易时间下次再定吧，如果你没有被抓进阿卡姆的话！”伯纳德不是双面人，他不敢直接和蝙蝠侠起正面冲突，于是他指挥司机开车逃离，而他的保镖们掩护他。不过没跑多远他的豪华轿车轮胎就被红头罩的几发爆裂弹打爆了，轿车别别扭扭的拐了几道S，哐当一脑袋撞在消防栓上不动了，车头处的水花滋了快两层楼高。  
“这他妈的怎么回事！”伯纳德从车里钻出来，消防栓浇了他一头一脸。“我们躲开蝙蝠侠了吗？”  
“他在和双面人叙旧呢，暂时没空理你。”红头罩直接跳到车前盖上，高级轿车被他踩的凹下去一块——说实话，这感觉挺爽的。“我上次在你的夜总会玩的不爽，所以来和你谈谈。”  
“我们有什么好谈的。”伯纳德大着胆子瞪着他。“难道我给你发一张MVP会员卡就能解决吗？”  
“我比较在意你上次卖到中东的那批走私来的军火。”他拿着那把AK47耸耸肩，反手向身后开了几枪，伯纳德的两个保镖直接扑倒在地——橡皮子弹把他们打晕了而已，不过伯纳德明显被唬到了。“或者你上次的那批海洛因？你的夜总会？还有你地下妓院的姑娘们。按规矩这些生意你该给我分成，伯纳德，四成的利。”  
“说得好像你收了四成蝙蝠侠就不会找我麻烦一样。”  
“当然会，我和他可是各干各的。”  
“操！”  
伯纳德立刻缩进自己的防弹车里不出来，他的保镖围了过来，他们的武器可都是真枪实弹的，这可比可爱的橡皮子弹刺激多了。杰森换了另一把枪，里面装的都是真家伙，是时候把这个人渣从车里拽出来揍一顿扔进黑门监狱了——要按他的性格他早就把伯纳德崩了，不过毕竟他和布鲁斯说好了，而处理这些家伙也不算多么费力，他还要从他嘴里知道他的地下妓院在哪儿。  
“干掉他！”伯纳德在车里大喊。“把他给我打成筛子沉哥谭湾！”  
“那我们就来玩玩。”他活动活动手指，环顾一圈伯纳德的保镖们。“你们一起上吗？”

布鲁斯有点担心，达米安去大都会找乔纳森有点事情，所以今天是杰森帮他忙。虽然杰森承诺今天不会用大规模杀伤武器，不过他还是放心不下，他知道杰森最厌恶贩毒和贩卖人口的事，而伯纳德符合他讨厌的任何一项。  
而他这边，二十年过去，双面人对于硬币的依赖越来越重，甚至到了蝙蝠侠在混战中干掉他的所有的手下后，他还在掷硬币决定他下一步要干什么。  
“停下来吧，哈维，回阿卡姆去。”蝙蝠侠说。“我知道你还在，你可以赢过双面人。”  
“二十多年了，老朋友，我觉得你很了解我是什么人。”  
“用你的硬币决定，正面你就回阿卡姆，反面我就离开，当做今晚什么都没发生。”  
双面人看着他思考了很久，久到杰森处理掉了伯纳德并通知了警察后跑回来，躲在暗处看他们两人的对峙。  
“我们听你的。”最后双面人说。  
“他可真爱你啊。”布鲁斯听得到杰森在通讯器那头说话，听上去很轻快，看来他没费多少力就解决了伯纳德。“你真的打算那么解决？如果他掷到反面你介意我去处理吗？”  
布鲁斯没工夫回答他的问题，他盯着双面人手里的那枚硬币，他掷起硬币，然后落在他的手里。  
“正面。”那一面没有划痕，布鲁斯松了口气。“回去吧，哈维，别输给双面人。”  
双面人没有动，他一直盯着手里的那枚硬币。蝙蝠侠则看着他，他不知道哈维在想什么，自从他成为双面人，他再也搞不懂他的想法。他会因为硬币选择杀戮和暴行，有时候他会因为硬币而选择善行。但是哈维·登特始终没有夺回身体的主控权，这么多年过去他一直是双面人。  
“我真怀念当年。”双面人突然说。“你怀念过吗，蝙蝠侠？”  
“你一直是我的朋友。”布鲁斯的表情放松了些，看起来他是同意了。“你永远都是我的朋友，那个嫉恶如仇的哈维·登特。”  
杰森也松了口气，今天比他想象中轻松很多，看了他们可以早点收工——  
“但是我们还不想回去。”双面人突然掷起硬币。“正面你死，反面你活。”  
“操！”杰森跳了出去，硬币落下来的时候他一枪打中双面人持枪的手臂，蝙蝠侠顺势夺下他的枪制服他，那枚硬币落在地上，咕噜噜滚了几圈，停下不动了。  
“反面，你又输了。”  
“看来还不到你死的时候，蝙蝠侠。”  
“看来是解决了。”杰森看着布鲁斯把双面人铐起来，还贴心的把他的硬币塞进他的上衣口袋。“今天算完事了吧？”  
“你那边处理好了？不在那里盯着过来干什么。”  
“我担心你。”杰森在头罩里努努嘴。“还有我出现在警察面前不合适。”  
“这样太不谨慎了，你不是一个新手了红头罩，这可能有危险。”  
“伯纳德那种货色我可以和夜翼跳着探戈舞解决掉。”  
“不是你能轻松解决掉的问题，你知道奥斯卡·伯纳德是个危险的家伙，你该等着警察来，哪怕他们来的时候你不在现场。”  
“我担心你，老头子。”  
“我知道，但你这样太危险了。”  
“他还没那个本事跑掉。”  
“万一。”蝙蝠侠把他往双面人那里拉了拉。“警察快来了，你在这儿看着哈维，我去看看伯纳德。”  
“你得奖励我！”  
“我得批评你，你这样太——”  
“小心！”  
布鲁斯看到枪口的一瞬间条件反射用披风挡住自己，杰森本能的想扑过去掩护他，但被他猛拽一把藏在身后，接着——几乎是同时——枪响了。伯纳德不知怎么从他的高强度绳索里挣脱出来，拎着一把霰弹枪借着蝙蝠侠和红头罩拌嘴的功夫悄悄溜了过来。等到杰森看到他的时候已经晚了，伯纳德毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。  
“蝙蝠侠！”  
没有杰森意料中子弹打在防弹披风上的声音，蝙蝠侠沉重的身体倒在他的怀里，差点把他带到地上。杰森用手摸了一把被打出弹孔的披风，摸到一手的血，他的心都凉了。  
“操你妈的伯纳德！”杰森果断拔出枪瞄准伯纳德。他的是一把老式霰弹枪，这实际上是他的一把收藏品，在他推拉上弹的时候，红头罩的准心已经瞄准他了。“下地狱去吧！”  
“别，红头罩……”  
已经晚了，杰森一枪爆了奥斯卡·伯纳德的头，血和脑浆飞溅在旁边的墙上。杰森丢掉枪，尝试用一个不会给他造成二次伤害的姿势搀起布鲁斯，然后立刻联系了芭芭拉。在他手忙脚乱试图把布鲁斯扶进蝙蝠车的时候布鲁斯还不忘拽着他谈话。  
“你不该这样，杰森。”  
“操你的，都什么时候了。”他说话带着哭腔。“操你的，妈的。”  
布鲁斯按下自动驾驶，蝙蝠车按照设定好的坐标奔向莱斯利诊所，而杰森在原地看守着双面人和伯纳德的尸体等着警察来。  
路灯看起来很冷，他的生活突然变成一团糟。


	16. Chapter 16

哥谭警局很快就到达了现场，他们收拾了奥斯卡·伯纳德的尸体，逮捕了他的保镖们，把双面人塞进了开往阿卡姆的押运车。这一晚上混乱的像是电视剧，双面人似乎又变成了哈维·登特，他巧妙的修改了证词，蝙蝠侠没有和伯纳德的死沾上关系，这只是红头罩又一次的以暴制暴行动。  
而现在，杰森换了衣服在汤普金森诊所的沙发上坐着，莱斯利医生让他到办公室等着，还给他接了杯水让他一个人冷静一会。  
布鲁斯在做手术，杰森只知道那些麻烦的小弹珠打穿了他的披风和制服，这是把大威力的霰弹枪，从莱斯利医生的表情就能看出来这有多麻烦。  
“杰森，你还好吗？”迪克去买了夜宵，奶昔和辣热狗给他。“你脸色太难看了。”  
“我担心他。”他把奶昔往迪克那边推了推。“我没心情。”  
“我想让你放松一下。”  
“现在不是放松的时候，迪基，我放松不了。”  
“如果你能完美控制住你的情绪我就不会担心了。”迪克一针见血的指出。“你知不知道你这件帽衫穿反了。”  
“什么？”杰森愣了一下，然后把上衣脱下来。“操，真的穿反了。”  
“你不用太担心，布鲁斯这次受伤比你上次轻，霰弹枪的子弹打穿了一些中小动脉，出了不少血，不过你给他绑了止血带救了他一命，及时处理就好了。”迪克又把辣热狗和奶昔推回去。“他现在没什么生命危险。”  
“这不代表他没事。还有你，迪基，我用不着你装成坚强的样子安慰我，你自己都急得要死。”杰森打开奶昔喝了一口，然后放回去不想再动了。“你的嘴唇都是白的。”  
“我……再给你买点别的吧。”迪克站起来。“你要什么？”  
“烟和打火机。”  
“我记得你戒烟很多年了。”  
“去给我买就是了。”  
迪克出去了，门外的身影过了好一会儿才离开。杰森觉得他怕不是忍不住在门口哭了，迪克花了二十分钟才带回来香烟，眼睛都是红的。  
“他状态没那么好，对吗？”  
“很不好，不过没生命危险是真的。”迪克勉强挤出个笑容。“我担心你，杰，我怕你又被愤怒冲昏了头再干点什么。”  
“他告诉你我把奥斯卡·伯纳德那个杂碎的脑袋打爆了？”  
“他不想你再成为一个杀人犯。”  
“等他醒了为了哄他我会假装拜托他原谅我，但要我回到当时我还是会爆了那个人渣的狗头。”  
霰弹枪打穿了防弹的披风和制服，布鲁斯挡在身前那只手臂的尺动脉破裂了，弹珠打伤了他的手臂、半侧身体和一条腿。莱斯利医生花了两个小时才把他身体里的小钢珠全部挑出来，这还没算给他清创，修复血管和挑出碎骨头的时间，还有缝合，固定骨头，还有些许的内出血。只要处理好了动脉出血就没什么生命危险，但是都不是小伤。要是他没把想要给他挡子弹的杰森护在身后，现在躺在这里的估计又是杰森，保不齐已经送太平间了。  
杰森在莱斯利医生的办公室坐了一整晚，迪克也是。一晚没睡两个男人的眼底都有点发黑，提姆早上再来的时候特地给他俩带了早餐和剃须刀，迪克打起精神刮了刮胡子，还按着杰森给他把下巴刮光溜了。  
“你们买过早餐了？”提姆看着桌上放了一夜的奶昔和辣热狗问。  
“昨晚的，杰森没心情吃。”迪克拿过纸袋，把里面的三明治拿出来。提姆亲亲他的脸颊安慰他，然后出去看手术情况。杰森把旁边的烟灰缸拿起来倒进垃圾桶，看着已经空了的烟盒好一会儿，把烟盒揉成一团也丢进了垃圾桶。  
“别再抽了。”迪克把三明治塞到他手里。“吃点东西吧。”  
杰森看着三明治好一阵子，然后用力咬了一大口——阿尔弗雷德柔软多汁的鸡肉三明治，他现在鼻子都酸了。  
“……迪基。”他沉默的吃了大半个三明治，抬起头问迪克。“我做手术那天他也是这么等了一整晚吗？”  
“你上次情况紧急，差点就没命了。他在急救室前面坐了一晚上，愧疚都快从他的身体里流出来了，就像你现在这样。”迪克也大口吃起三明治，他这一晚上担心比杰森还累。“他怕再次失去你，杰森，他真的很爱你。”  
“……我现在居然觉得无所谓了。”杰森笑笑，把剩下的三明治塞进嘴里，又拿了一份。“我估计他得对我失望死。”  
“别那么想。”  
“我也对自己失望得要死。”他抬起头看着迪克。“全都是因为我犯的低级错误，都是因为我才会这样。”  
“上一次布鲁斯也是这样，责怪自己没有抢下他的枪才让你差点送命。”迪克拍拍他的肩。“他的血管已经接好了，没什么大问题了，放心吧，别太责备自己。”  
“没那么简单，迪基，你不懂。”杰森苦笑到。“我疏忽了，所以伯纳德才有机会朝我们开枪，所以他才会受伤，我爆了那畜生的头。他不会原谅我的，在他心里我已经没资格留在他身边了。”  
“杰森，别这样。”迪克紧张起来。“不会的，他不会这样觉得。”他顿了顿。“你以前不这样的，你从来不在乎这些，只做自己。”  
“……以前他不是我的，我以前不那么爱他。”他终于忍不住把脸藏进手心里呜咽一声。“但现在我爱他胜于一切。”

布鲁斯的手术做了很久——不那么危险，但是麻烦。等到他被推出来已经是上午了，和杰森那次肺部手术时间差不多，莱斯利医生在他身体各处找到了几十颗小弹珠，缝合了大大小小几十处伤口。  
每个人都告诉他布鲁斯没有生命危险了，不要太担心了。但他看得出来，生命危险大概是没有了，霰弹枪对他身体大面积的破坏怕是会影响他的身体状况。  
布鲁斯被安置在单人病房里，杰森想陪着他，布鲁斯没醒的时候他在他床前坐了很久，趁迪克出去用洗手间只有他一个人的时候他偷偷亲了亲布鲁斯的嘴唇，脑子里一直思考着别的事情。  
他不后悔在伯纳德打伤布鲁斯后杀了他，要知道他一直耿耿于怀的就是布鲁斯没有杀了小丑为他报仇。如果有哪个人要杀布鲁斯，或者是他的任何人，他不会让他得逞，他会毫不犹豫的崩了他们的脑袋，就像伯纳德那样。  
——可是这一切原本都是可以避免的。  
他和布鲁斯在一起后“改邪归正”了，而现在他杀了伯纳德，对于布鲁斯的愧疚要把他淹没了。他会继续和他在一起吗？毫无芥蒂的和他继续在一起生活，行事，这可能吗？他不会后悔杀人，他后悔那天的大意，他的低级错误毁了他现在的生活。他已经看到光芒，甚至是感觉到温暖了，已经可以从他冰冷灰暗的梦里醒来，在这之前每一天都美好的像是生命中最棒的那一天。  
迪克从洗手间出来后在自动售货机里买了两罐咖啡，回到病房的时候看到杰森趴在床边睡着了。一夜没睡加精神紧张让他在放松下来后倍感疲惫，刚胡思乱想了一会儿就睡过去了，他本人都没有发现。迪克想把他送回家，不过想了想还是把自己的外套披在他身上，他知道杰森更想等到布鲁斯醒过来。  
“我得出去透透气。”他自言自语到。“帮我照顾好他。”  
他出去溜达了一会儿，去旁边的家庭餐厅吃了顿热乎乎的早午餐，还多要了一杯咖啡。一夜过去布鲁斯的手术终于结束，他也放松下来，昨晚他在办公室外哭了大概一分钟，或者两分钟，也可能更久，他没有看时间。布鲁斯的情况没那么乐观，他没生命危险，但是霰弹枪打碎了他的骨头，打伤了他的神经。莱斯利医生说不上他会不会有什么后遗症，只能看他运气怎么样，幸运的话他不会有什么事，就是年纪大了可能需要更长时间恢复，但如果运气不好……他有点不想去想会怎么样。不过他告诉所有人不要告诉杰森这点，迪克了解他，如果他知道这些估计会愧疚到离家出走。  
“你在这里。”提姆出现了，这真的一点都不意外。“又饿了？”  
“你怎么又来了？”  
“我担心你，还有大红。”提姆在他对面坐下。“我担心他一时冲动又做出点什么事来。”  
“我也是，我怕他又离开，那简直……哦……”迪克揉揉太阳穴。“他们还真的是谈恋爱还要立规矩束缚自己的那种人。”  
“他没说要走吧？”  
“没直接说，但是他都写在脸上了。”  
“回去睡一会儿吧，我来陪他们。”  
“达米安呢？”  
“他过一会儿就到，昨晚他出了点意外。”提姆顿了顿。“乔纳森打电话来说他被变成了一头大象，扎塔娜到的时候野兽小子正和他比谁喷出来的水柱高。”  
“今天难得的开心事。”迪克终于笑了笑。“我回去睡几个小时就回来，帮我看好他们。”  
提姆把车钥匙给迪克，嘱咐他精神点坚持到庄园再睡着，然后结了账回到诊所，来到布鲁斯的病房。杰森还趴在床边睡着，握着布鲁斯的手，身上披着迪克的外套，提姆考虑了一下要不要把他叫起来，不过看起来似乎没什么必要，只是单纯这么看着他们两个还是挺好的，只要他们醒过来别吵架，或者布鲁斯又把他赶出去之类的。  
“我真希望你们两个就这么和平下去。”提姆靠在门口看着他们两个，觉得自己也放松了些。“坚持住，布鲁斯，杰森，坚持住。”


	17. Chapter 17

布鲁斯的病情稳定下来后转到了自己名下的医院里，他受伤的面积太大，加上伤及神经，莱斯利诊所不具备后续治疗能力。而转院之后也有了完善的护理，这对他的恢复有帮助。  
布鲁斯这次在公众的视线里消失了好一阵子，被霰弹枪打中可不是能用车祸糊弄过去的，伤口面积太大，像上次伤到头让迪克去撞坏一辆法拉利说他出了车祸那种说法完全行不通。最后提姆和阿尔弗雷德决定把这次的事故丢到狩猎场，对外宣称布鲁斯是在私人猎场和好友打猎时因为对方霰弹枪走火而受伤——媒体会不会信他不知道，提姆自己是不信的，他觉得这个借口蹩脚，可是他也没什么好的办法，至少比他脸上带着血参加晚会被发现的时候硬说是口红靠谱多了。  
杰森不像布鲁斯那样恨不得一天二十四小时不睡觉，恨不得还得借来一小时用。他不是个工作狂，布鲁斯手术后红头罩基本停止了活动，每天都陪着他，辛苦的是迪克，他不得不代班了好一阵子蝙蝠侠。不过值得庆幸的是不得已的卧床让布鲁斯决定让达米安去试试看独自承担蝙蝠侠的工作，还不忘叮嘱记得注意分寸，迪克为此松了一口气——说实话，布鲁斯一出事他就得帮忙代班，这真的是够累的。  
布鲁斯转院后恢复良好，他甚至给自己的病房安排了下，方便杰森可以睡在隔壁的床上。他们在医院里没有吵架，也没有提那天晚上的事情，杰森每天都从附近的安全屋给他做些吃的带来。他们平时会聊聊最近的生活，迪克和提姆怎么样，达米安怎么样。比如达米安又把阿尔弗雷德的黄瓜三明治藏起来拒绝食用；或者迪克买了配色糟糕的情侣装，最后被提姆当成睡衣穿；阿尔弗雷德发现了他们拒绝吃黄瓜三明治，连着做了好几天华夫饼当点心。他甚至给布鲁斯看了达米安变成大象那天的录像，作为报复达米安把他趁着布鲁斯睡着吻他的一幕拍了下来，第二天给他父亲的时候就看见杰森脸色通红的要阻止他，心情一下变得特别好了。  
他们看起来关系很好，就像普通的情侣，其中一方住院了一样。布鲁斯在医院住了一个多月才能下地行走，期间做了几次手术，医生对他的大面积的伤口愈合程度很乐观，但是他的神经让医生们处于一种担忧的状态。  
“他的臂丛神经受损比较严重。”医生对迪克和提姆说。“腿部神经也有一定程度的损伤，虽然做过手术，但是毕竟年纪大了，恢复能力不如年轻人了。除此之外我还担心会给他留下雨天疼痛的后遗症，疼痛可能会比较厉害。”  
布鲁斯知道自己的情况，他也不需要迪克瞒着他，不过在要不要告诉杰森这件事上他考虑了大概有五分钟。  
“你怎么觉得？”他问迪克。  
“你不要考虑我的意见。”迪克回答。“你要是犹豫就自己想想清楚。”  
“我倒是觉得你要是瞒着他他会和你吵到火山爆发。”提姆腾了一只手和提图斯玩拔河，结果大丹犬力气大得差点把他扯到地上去。“你不如直接和他说了。”  
“那他一定会离家出走的。”迪克回头看提姆，现在提图斯在拽他的袖子。“你又不是不了解他。”  
“你要是瞒着他被他发现了估计没个三年两年的他是不愿再回来了，你顶多能瞒他两个月，不过就现在这个样子估计两星期已经是极限了。”  
“你不要用这种委婉的方式说布鲁斯的情况有多严重，我觉得他可以再坚持三天。”  
“迪克。”  
“我不跟你讲笑话了。”迪克看着他。“你打算怎么办？”  
“哪方面？”  
“杰森杀了奥斯卡·伯纳德那方面。”  
然而布鲁斯一直没有给他一个确切的回答，或者说他从麻醉过后看到杰森一直在床边守着他的时候就一直在沉默的思考这个问题。迪克觉得这是他因为杰森开始和他自己之间做一个抉择，但是说实话，他对此并不抱太大希望。  
第二天早上杰森在安全屋吃早餐的时候迪克来了，没走窗没撬门，规规矩矩敲门进来，正经的让杰森心里有种不大好的感觉。  
“我来和你谈谈布鲁斯的事。”  
“什么？你们终于开始反对了？”  
“不是，你少看点电视剧。”迪克从口袋里拿出一样东西塞进杰森手里。“这是布鲁斯的病历，还有诊断证明。”然后他拉开拉链从上衣里掏出一张X光片。“还有这个，外面有点下雨我把它藏在衣服里了。”  
“你真的是我见过的最耿直的人了，迪克。”  
“这是夸我？”  
“是的。”杰森回答的十分真诚。“我一向实话实说。”  
杰森花了几分钟看完了病历，诊断证明，还看了很久X光片。“你没告诉我这么严重。”他抬起头。“他的神经受损这么严重你怎么不告诉我？”  
“我怕你太紧张，布鲁斯的臂丛神经已经做过手术了，就是他岁数大了，所以医生还得看他的实际情况才行。”  
“可是你没有告诉我！”杰森声音大了起来。“我都不知道居然这么严重！”他翻开病历。“还有腿部神经也是！还有这些可能有的后遗症！你们为什么一个都没告诉我！”  
“就是为了避免你现在激动成这样。”迪克试图让他冷静下来。“这不是不可治愈的，杰森，冷静点，我们受伤不都是家常便饭了。”  
“这不一样！”杰森快要和他吵起来了。“这不一样！迪克！如果你犯了个愚蠢的错误把他害成这样你会这么想吗！你连自己都安慰不了还要安慰我？！”  
“我怎么样不重要，重要的是你！布鲁斯的伤能治好，所以你冷静点！”  
“能治好和完全恢复是两码事！”  
他们气喘吁吁地看着对方，然后坐下来，谁都没说话。  
“我那天看见你哭了。”最后杰森先开了口。“所以我就觉得肯定很严重，但是没人告诉我，我以为后来的手术把他的伤抢救回来了。”  
“……一部分。”  
“你到底还有什么瞒着我？”  
“布鲁斯因为你和他自己僵持不下。”迪克决定说实话。“我不知道结果怎么样，我个人不抱太大希望，但是他这段时间一直在考虑这个问题。”  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
“他不会说这种事，不过我觉得挺久了。”  
杰森又把他的病历诊断证明又看了一遍，迪克仔细看着他的神情，心里思考着杰森可能会做什么。  
“你可别想不开要离开。”  
杰森的动作顿了一下。  
“我不觉得你们两个谁离得开谁，至少现在是这样。”  
“……那样我到还希望老头子一直在医院里住到完全痊愈。”  
“别走了，杰森。”  
“我觉得我的理由和你想的不一样。”杰森苦笑。“我总不懂你在想什么，但你也不是什么都能知道的，你毕竟不是火星人。”

布鲁斯在医院住了两个月才出院，他的腿部神经没太大问题了，手臂神经也痊愈了不少，但是他还在康复中，至少他现在可以自己用刀叉吃饭，就是还有些颤抖，喝茶偶尔会溅出来点，写字还是吃力了点。  
杰森在和迪克谈过之后依然和以前一样，布鲁斯也是，只不过他们两个心照不宣的回避了同一件事，自然到要不是想起杰森杀了奥斯卡·伯纳德他们都觉得这两个人会真的一直在一起了。  
越是安逸平和的生活越是让杰森不安，迪克和提姆不会说什么，达米安更不会，但是布鲁斯始终不说，他就像个迟迟没有判刑的人一样，想知道布鲁斯的决定，却又害怕知道结果。  
杰森想知道布鲁斯能恢复成什么样，在这之前他想陪着他，但是他们之间每过去一天那种愧疚就会灼烧他一分。他的梦境里开始出现布鲁斯的墓碑，而他还是很年轻。他不想这样，他想成为布鲁斯最需要的人，可是他也不知道布鲁斯会死在他的下一个什么样的错误之下。  
他审视过那天的事，也拷问过自己，和上次不同，他不会怪罪于他爱布鲁斯这件事，他不觉得那是件错误的事。只不过和他在一起太久，很难不会去注意自己爱人的一举一动——因为那天布鲁斯遇到的是老对手双面人，因为伯纳德的保镖不堪一击，他忍不住去查看布鲁斯的情况，犯下了他十四岁的时候都不会犯的错误，而他至今不知道伯纳德是怎么挣脱绳索的，也没有机会再知道了。  
他看了看迪克，迪克总是在谈恋爱，或者在失恋中度过，不过大部分时候是在谈恋爱。他不知道迪克怎么平衡这种心情，尤其是现在他和提姆在交往，他不会担心红罗宾吗？不会忍不住去查看他的情况吗？  
——不要给自己找借口了。  
他对自己说。  
——疏忽就是疏忽，迪克不会犯这种低级的错误，提姆也不会。  
那句话怎么说的？安逸使人放松警惕？管他有没有人说，他现在的确是这样。放松幸福的生活和与蝙蝠侠之间微妙的平衡让他把过多的情感放在了布鲁斯身上。说实在的他更想一枪崩掉伯纳德，只不过对他来说这不是必要的，所以他没这么做，加上急着去找布鲁斯的心情让他做出错误的决定，所以才会发生这些。两件事里他只要做到任何一件这都不会发生，但是他哪一件都没做到。  
他甚至开始怀疑自己不说是他最需要的人，他还是不是布鲁斯需要的人。  
对于杰森睡眠质量越来越差这件事布鲁斯不是没有察觉，尤其是过了一段时间他居然搬回自己的房间睡了。他不说他也知道，他大概是很难入睡了。他也想做点什么，但是他一开口就会打破这种脆弱的平衡，但是他的确该做些什么了。他的身体恢复能力不如以前了，他和杰森在早年那些怨恨和针锋相对里浪费了很多时间，加上彼此疏远的几年，即便算上他上次回来的几个月，他们总共也没在一起多久。  
布鲁斯·韦恩从来都对别人爱他这件事有信心，包括杰森，毕竟他在哪儿都是万人迷。他更担心的是杰森会放弃爱他，就像上次一样。如果说除了对犯罪的愤怒和憎恨外杰森还有哪方面和他像的，那大概就是钻牛角尖的能力了，虽然他自己一点都不想承认。  
“杰森。”  
“……嗯？”杰森不知道在想什么，两眼发愣，用叉子把盘子里的烤土豆都戳碎了，一时间没反应过来布鲁斯在叫他。“什么？”  
“等下我们谈谈吧。”  
“……我不想谈谈。”  
杰森的拒绝不是一个好现象，他不能像好几年前他还是个刚二十岁的时候可以强制“谈谈”了，杰森明显在回避他们都心知肚明的一些问题，他也不知道是不是应该责怪他，他只是觉得他不管做什么杰森都会离开他，可是这样有让他有一种不如就此好好解决一下这个问题的想法。  
他有点想向迪克求助了，不过迪克只是耸耸肩表示办不了，然后继续吃他的饭——他能干什么？钻到杰森脑子里替他回答？还是和他促膝长谈？  
“……来我书房一趟吧。”他尽量用缓和的语气说。“好吗？”  
杰森真的想回答不好，可是他也不是二十岁时候的自己了，还能借着他和布鲁斯磕磕绊绊的关系使劲惹他，让他看到自己，虽然他是真的想说不好，但是他说不出口。  
那天晚上到底谈了些什么，杰森真的记不住，左耳朵进右耳朵出，他只关心他的问题：“你会怎么看我？”他问。“我在你眼前杀了伯纳德，而且我对此一点都不感到抱歉。”  
“一点也不吗？”  
“一点也不。我答应你的是尽可能不杀人，不是绝对不杀人。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气。  
“你让我到现在都没个选择。”  
“……那我对你来说——”  
“你很重要，杰森，真的。”  
“因为？”  
“你知道，不只是因为我爱你。”  
“……你真的需要我吗？”杰森轻轻抚摸着布鲁斯手臂上的伤疤。“我真的是你最需要的人吗？”  
他们都没有说话，他们也都知道这个答案是什么。还是那个答案，他和迪克之间几十年的陪伴和付出，那种并不是爱情但超过一切的爱，他敢肯定提姆肯定也知道，对于迪克来说最重要的不是他而是布鲁斯。早年间他也嫉妒过，可是现在他只剩下一个他对于布鲁斯来说到底有多少需要的成分存在。他知道于爱情方面迪克和布鲁斯是绝缘的，他只想做好他红头罩的工作，成为他最需要的那股力量。  
“……我把一切都搞砸了。”  
他好多年没有在布鲁斯面前哭过了，上一次好像是七八年前，布鲁斯穿着他的蝙蝠衣，而他戴着头罩没有说话。  
“我从来没那么觉得。”布鲁斯给他擦眼泪的手抖得很厉害，最后他不得不换了另一只手。“我一直告诉超人——所有人，你是最好的那个。”

迪克简直是见证了这个家的所有悲喜离合的人，甚至比阿尔弗雷德还多。他一直坐在窗口朝外面看，大概快到拂晓时分，杰森在他意料之内的翻窗跳出了房间。  
“站住杰森！”  
“你怎么不睡觉？”  
“你不也没睡。”迪克从窗户跳下来，上下打量他几眼。“你带着行李打算干什么去？”  
“离开这里。”  
“给个理由？”  
“我要离开这里。”他重复到。“我不适合这里。”  
“我觉得布鲁斯应该没怪罪你。”  
“他有，只是没说。”他低头看了看迪克那可爱到好笑的小兔子睡衣。“最主要的原因是我不适合这里，你们那种娘娘腔的行事方式不适合我。”  
“嘿！说谁娘娘腔呢！”迪克在他后背拍了一巴掌。  
“我和你们不一样，对犯罪的仁慈不是我应有的东西，我被你们同化了。”天还是黑的，杰森看不大清迪克的样子，不过他能想象得出迪克是什么表情。“你印象里的红头罩是什么样子？”  
“嗯……心狠手辣不留情面？”  
“听你的描述我不像好人。”  
“至少民众这么认为。”  
“这几年我是越来越像你们了。我也不想这样，但是我只要留在这里我就会变成那副操蛋样。我和蝙蝠侠都给罪犯恐惧，不同的是我的恐惧来源就是因为我可能会杀了他们。”杰森拍拍迪克的肩。“所以我走了，我的老头子你帮我照看点。”  
“你这也算自我放逐对布鲁斯的赎罪？”  
杰森没有回答他，拍拍衣服骑上摩托车，还不忘回头朝迪克挥挥手，然后骑车离开庄园。  
“你这么让他走了好吗？”提姆抓着有点乱的头发从大门出来。“布鲁斯知道吗？”  
“他肯定知道。”迪克耸耸肩。“没有蝙蝠侠不知道的事情。”  
“希望天亮了他不会又生气，我都没敢告诉他大红十有八九会走。”他打了个呵欠，催迪克回去睡觉。“如果他要心情不好早上我就不起床了。”  
“说不准，或许不会太糟。”迪克想了想。“如果他都知道的话应该不会。”  
“你确定？”  
“他能走就说明布鲁斯没追究，而且让他们分开段时间也好，杰森又跑不丢。”迪克把提姆推回房间睡觉。“别太担心了，他早晚会回来的。”

——他是候鸟，他自己就是家，但是早晚会回巢。


End file.
